Our Parents Are WHAT!
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: After the Giant War, the gods decide that their children need to catch up with their mortal families. They have agreed to let the families come to Camp Half-Blood for about four weeks of the summer, to see the real life of a demigod. What will happen? Will families be torn apart? Or will they bond in a great way? Rated T just in case! I don't own PJO or HOO. Not Rick!
1. The News

**Author's Note: I have finally decided what my next fanfiction will be. Sorry, for not starting a new one right away. I hope you all enjoyed the last one I wrote. Please feel free to leave any suggestions. Please R &R! Thank you, and ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV  
** "Wake up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered into my ear. "You will miss breakfast!" That got me moving. When in doubt, food is always the answer. Annabeth chuckled as I raced around my cabin, eventually finding a decently clean tee shirt and shorts.

"Ready!" I said, standing in front of her.

"Okay, but before we go to breakfast, Chiron called a last minute counselor meeting at the Bog House." I nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand, racing to the Big House. All of the other counselors were already there, sitting around the ping pong table, most of them half asleep.

"Ah," Chiron mused. "Glad you could join us." I smiled sheepishly, sitting in an empty chair beside Annabeth. "Now, children," Chiron began. "It has come to the gods attention that you all have not corresponded enough with your mortal parents. So, after much argument, hence is the explanation for the rotten weather, they have decided that you mortal families will be joining us at camp for about four weeks this summer. You are required to invite your basic families, **(You know like dads, moms, and siblings).** If in fact you are lacking one," Chiron paused to look at a few campers such as Thalia and Nico. "You will not be required to bring anybody, but if you would like, you may bring an aunt, uncle, cousin, friend, etc. I will explain this more at breakfast this morning." After Chiron finished speaking, there was much grumbling and protest. The room filled with noise, and it seemed remarkably loud, considering that there were only about thirty or so counselors. Chiron banged his hoof against the ground. "That is quite enough," he scolded. "Now, go out to the pavilion and begin eating. I will speak more of this later on with the entire camp."

With much complaining, the counselors shuffled to the pavilion and began breakfast. As promised, Chiron entered the pavilion. He explained to everybody about the visit. Then, he added more. "The mortals cannot see through the mist, so I need the children of Hephaestus and Hecate to create magical... whatever you wants, to allow them to see the real world. By tonight I need all campers to have invited their family and report to me. They will be arriving tomorrow morning. The activities will be canceled today so that we can clean up camp to some amount before everybody comes. Now, a few rules. There will be no maiming or killing, and please try to not pick any fights. I will remind you of this tomorrow as well. Now, please continue with your breakfast, then clean you cabins. The Hunters will not be here until the mortals have left, minus Thalia, so there will be a few cabins empty for the mortals." With that, Chiron trotted to the Big House. Nobody felt like eating after that. Our mortal parents were coming! What in Hades!

"Fall in," the counselors grumbled, leading the campers to their respected cabins. I walked to my cabin alone and made my bed. I dunked my dirty clothes into a drawer and tossed empty chip bags and soda cans into a trash can. I straightened my shield that Tyson had created for me, as well as the Minatour's horn. I smiled remembering the first time I came to camp.

I exited the cabin and headed to find Chiron. He was ordering around campers.

When he caught my eye he said, "Perseus, I need you to put Mrs. O'Leary into the arena for now. We can't have her running around randomly and frightening even more mortals."

I began to argue. "Aw, come on. She hates it in there. Can't I put her in my cabin?"

Chiron smirked. "You believe that would be a good idea?"

I frowned. "Probably not. Can I at least let her wander a little bit more for today?"

"Fine. Then can you clean out the stables?" I nodded and left Chiron to the other campers. When I got there, none of the horses or pegasi were there. That made my job, a whole lot easier. I quickly washed out the stable and headed to do more chores.

-Time Skip-

I walked to the pavilion and joined the other campers. All day long we had been cleaning up for the dreaded morning. I sat down and waited for Chiron to begin talking.

"Children!" he boomed quieting everyone. "Argus and a few of Nico's 'friends' will be bringing your parents here. I have recently received word that your godly parents will be visiting in about three days." That earned a few gasps, but nobody really panicked. Chiron began talking again. "Please remember to be at Half-blood Hill at 9:00. Your families will arrive then..." I zoned out after that. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. I loved my mom and Paul, but it was nice every once and a while to get away from mortals. Now I had to share that place with them. I had a feeling Annabeth was feeling the same way. She still wasn't on the best terms with her family. The again, not many demigods were.

After dinner and the campfire, I headed to my cabin, not bothering to change. I set my alarm clock for 7:00 and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. This was going to be one interesting summer.


	2. Welcome

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I know there really isn't much to get into yet... but still. Please R &R and give any suggestions. ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Why on earth did the gods decide it was a good idea to bring my family to camp. I didn't get along with them at all! Ugh! Sometimes I hate the gods! *Cue thunder.* Oops. Oh well.

I woke up around 6:45. None of the other campers were awake yet, so I got myself ready first. Chiron wanted us all in Camp Half-Blood shirts, and the Romans in their Camp Jupiter shirts. I got dressed in denim jean shorts and running sneakers. I didn't bother to brush my hair, and I just threw it into a pony tail on top of my head, letting the blonde curls cascade down my back. I looked myself over in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction before waking up my siblings.

I moved to Lena first. She was an awesome friend, but she would sleep through anything. I gently pushed her off of her bed, to awaken her, knowing there was nothing else to do. She groaned and attempted to get back in bed. I blocked her path and she reluctantly got ready. I quickly woke up everybody else, knowing that we were one minute behind schedule. Sorry if that's a little extreme. But hey, I set up a schedule, and children of Athena hate to be off schedule. We quickly rushed about, making sure our cabin was sparkling. We wouldn't have breakfast until after our families got here. So, we had one last chance to make everything perfect. Now, I had better make sure that Seaweed Brain was up.

I ran to Percy's cabin, knowing that I wouldn't get much training in this week. I pushed open his door. Of course. His alarm was going off, and Percy was tucked under his blue comforter. I smiled. His black hair was covering his face. His eyes were closed as he slept comfortably. I woke him up with food yesterday... hm. I needed something different. I came up with the answer right away. I bent down and kissed him. He woke up, but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I smiled against his soft lips.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I smiled. Percy mumbled something I didn't quite catch, before dozing off again. "Come on, Perce. Your mom, Paul, and sister will be here soon." I reminded him.

"Half sister," he grumbled pulling himself out of bed. I smirked at his antics before holding out a Camp tee shirt and basketball shorts. He reluctantly took them and went to change. I tidied up Percy's room before pulling him towards Half-Blood Hill. Many of the demigods were already there. I smiled as I saw the entire Athena cabin. They had managed to quicken the pace and were perfectly on schedule. I checked my watch. 8:55. Only five more free minutes. I knew that Argus was always on time. I gave Percy one more quick peck on the cheek before heading to my cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm greeted. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I responded. As if on cue, multiple vans pulled up, revealing our families. I gulped down a rising nervousness. Malcolm noticed and gave my wrist a quick squeeze. I smiled at him gratefully. If it weren't for Percy and Malcolm, along with a few others, I might never make I through. "Alright," I began once more. "I need to begin the greetings and what not. Then I have to prepare the welcome thing for the pavilion." Malcolm nodded an okay.

"Need help?" he asked. I nodded thankfully. Then, I saw my dad, Fredrick Chase. Along with my step-brothers, Bobby and Mathew, and my step-mother, Helen. A growl rose in my throat. Malcolm glanced at me. I quickly composed myself. "I gotta go," he said and raced off to his own family. _Great._ I thought. I smiled slightly, which probably looked more like a grimace to my family.

Then, what surprised me the most, was my father surging toward me and engulfing me in a bear hug. I didn't respond for a moment, then reluctantly hugged him back. "I missed you so much," he whispered. All I could do was nod. I glanced at Helen who was holding back Bobby and Mathew, preventing me from "infecting them with this terrible demigod disease" as she put it. I glanced at Percy who was greeting his little sister, Cameron. I smiled at that. Why couldn't I greet my some-what siblings.

"Hey Dad," I began. "It's great to see you again, but I have to get everybody in. I'll catch up with you in a second." He nodded, reluctantly letting go of me. I gave him one last smile before heading to the front. Chiron was setting up the pavilion, so I was on my own. "Everybody!" I tried. Nothing. I tried it again... and again... and again. Eventually, Clarisse got tired of my struggling and shouted, "SHUT THE HADES UP!" Everybody was silent.

"Thank you Clarisse," I began. Only to be interrupted by a grumbling Nico about how she just had to use his father's name. "Shush, Nico. Now, thank you all for coming. I am sure you have been informed that you will be spending the next four weeks at Camp Half-Blood. Please hold your questions. I am Annabeth Chase. I will inform you more about us," I said gesturing to the demigods. "Once we are in the camp. Now, I have to options here. I need to discuss them with Thalia." Thalia muttered something before coming up. "So, I can either take the Golden Fleece off of the tree to weaken the boarders for a moment, or I can loose my voice saying all of the names. It's your choice." Thalia shrugged.

"You do have to give more presentations. Why don't I take the fleece off. It's my tree," she said slightly nervous.

"Thank you. Okay everybody. Thalia over hear is going to take that fleece off of the branch of that gargantuan pine tree. I need you all to hustle past that pine tree, fast." I have to admit, I was worried. What would happen if the fleece didn't restore the tree, and the boarders failed? Luckily, they didn't. As soon as the mortals had crossed, the fleece was back on the tree, restoring the borders.

"Thanks for not eating me, Peleos," Thalia whispered. I smiled at her. Then, I led the mass of people to he pavilion.

"Mortals, er, I mean, family member, please find the table at which you child is sitting at. A few of your children will be joining me for a presentation while you eat. We also ask that before you begin, we will have introductions." The mortal families nodded. They would finally get to see our life. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. "We will start at table one," I said.

"Okay, I'm Thalia. No last name. Annabeth? Do we give our... positions?" I shook my head no. She nodded. "I'm Jason Grace, sister of Thalia." That earned a glare and I snickered. The introductions continued to the Poseidon table, where Percy and his family were introduced. Then the Hades table and so on. It went very smoothly before a child saw a 'little poodle' which turned out to be Mrs. O'Leary.

"Look, Mommy," she said. Her name was Alice. "Look at the poodle."

"Oh yes. Excuse me?" the woman spoke up. "Why is there a poodle aimlessly wandering?" she asked. I shot a glare to Percy who realized he forgot to put away his pet.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Percy mumbled, resulting in chuckles from the other campers. He quickly raced Mrs. O'Leary to the arena, then returned with his shirt torn. "She wanted to play with me... I had to give her Beckendorf's," he choked up. The campers who had heard respectfully bowed their heads, confusing the mortals. "Sorry, people," Percy said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Okay," I began once more, feeling tears of my own well up at all of our losses. "Let's continue." Once again, the introductions went well. Up until we got to the last cabin, Nemesis. Leo gave a small growl at the name, along with Hazel. Again, confusing the mortals.

The demigods introduced themselves, and so did the families, until the last one. That family got to a lot of people. Go figure that the goddess was Nemesis.

"I am Charles," the father said. The Hephaestus cabin began to get upset. "I am Zoe," said the mother. There goes Thalia, and Percy. Then, the little girl got to Nico. "And I am Bianca," she said. Nobody spoke. Nico's hands began to shake. Of course he saw all of these ghosts in the Underworld. But the name Bianca got to him, and everybody knew it. Especially Percy. "We still haven't introduced our son," the mother, Zoe said. I had a feeling I knew the name, so did everybody else. "I am Luke," he piped. That's when all of us lost it. Chiron was making plans in the Big House. He heard the cries of his "children and raced out, not caring if he was in wheel chair form or not. When he got outside, he saw all of us sobbing. The one family was in shock. Why did their names cause so much pain? The newer campers didn't know about Beckendorf or Zoe or Bianca or Luke. Only the older ones. And Chiron went over to the family.

"What are your names?" he asked, already dreading it, knowing that this was Nemesis.

"I am Charles. This is my wife, Zoe. And our two children Bianca and Luke," Charles said confused by the outburst. Chiron's head fell into his hands. Then he trotted up to me. Nico had fled the pavilion after his sister's name was spoken. He probably went to summon some ghosts or something. They always made him feel better. Wait a minute, no, he brought a happy meal with him. He was going to summon Bianca!

I quickly wiped away my tears. "Chiron. Nico went to summon Bianca. I am bringing Percy with me. I need you to keep everybody busy so that I can get him back here." Chiron nodded and turned towards everybody. A lot of older demigods, older meaning before the Titan war, had left the pavilion, trying to regain themselves. I passed a lot of them on my way to the woods.

"Come on, Percy! The last time he summoned her he almost died! We can't let that happen," I said as he raced into the woods. I vaguely heard Chiron telling everybody to calm down. That there was nothing to worry about. _Yeah right. This kid is trying to summon his sister from the dead and could die. Nothing is wrong._ Finally, we found Nico. Surprisingly, there was no summoned dead. He was concealed by shadows sitting on a log.

"Hey Nico," Percy said, coming up to his cousin. Nico looked up.

"Hey," he replied in a dark voice.

"Come on. We have to go back there. I know you don't want to, but well, you know."

Nico shrugged. "yeah," he whispered.

"Why don't you summon a skeleton or two and then smash them. Or why don't you hang with Mrs. O'Leary, or destroy a dummy in the arena?"Nico gave a small smile. "You got like five minutes though. Chiron can't hold irritated mortals off that long." I smirked.

"I'm good. It just gets to me, you know. " Percy nodded. He held out his hand and Nico took it. They headed back to the pavilion. Nico went up ahead as I cried into Percy's shoulders. "Luke, Luke," was all I could mumble.

"I know Annie. He was a hero in the end," Percy whispered to me. I nodded. We finally got back to the pavilion, ignoring the stares and sympathetic looks from mortals and new campers. The people who knew us better knew that we didn't want sympathy, we had to get over it. It was just how we had to live.

"Okay," I started again. "I am sorry for that. We can now continue and I promise that later on in our presentation, your questions of what just happened will be answered."


	3. The Presentation

**Author's Note: Hi. Hope you are enjoying so far. FYI, that one family was not a reborn version of the death of the characters. I just decided to add a little more drama. I'm really not good at that kind of thing. So anyways, please R &R. And finally, ENJOY!**

 **3rd Person's POV**

After all of the heartbroken demigods returned to their concerned families, the presentations continued. Though still shaken up, Annabeth began explaining their life to the mortals.

"So, as you can see, we have gone through some extremely tough times. Many of us have lost loved ones, and best friends."

Annabeth was cut off by some rude woman, Maria, Chris Rodriguez's mom. "If you have lost people meaning death, or physically lost, I don't want my child here."

Annabeth glared. "We have lost people due to death and physically losing them. Not to mention losing one of them was you son." Chris just shrugged. The demigods knew he didn't want to recall the experience of the Labyrinth. "Now. Let me tell you all about us. I am sure many of you know, as well as the many of you who do not. All of your children here, are demigods, or half-bloods. Hence the name of the camp, Camp Half-Blood. We are half Greek or Roman god and half mortal. We go on quests, fight monsters, and multiple of us have saved your lazy butts." The demigods snickered at the shocked mortals. "If you do not believe us, please raise your hands." Almost everybody who did not already know, raised their hands. "Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Please come up here." Normally, the children of the Big Three would have been happy to show off. But after that little, ah, incident, they were not in the mood. "Nico," Annabeth whispered. "Do not summon HER." Nico gave a small nod.

"Thalia, you may demonstrate first," Annabeth said. Thalia snapped her fingers and created a lightning bolt, also electrocuting a few mortals who had been picking on Nico. Percy then came up and used his hands to make a wave crash onto the mortals who had been picking on Annabeth. And then, Nico summoned skeletons. Hundreds of them. He realized that they wanted revenge, so he quickly brought them back to the underworld. Jules Albert, his main driver, saluted him before becoming a pile of bones. The three sat down at their respected tables. "Alright. You are probably wondering why you have never seen these things before. This is because of the Mist. The Mist is a powerful shield that hides the real world from your unresponsive brains. The real world is something that does not make sense to you. I will now have the children from Cabin Nine hand out their Mist mebobers."

The Hephaestus and Hecate children decided to create everyday accessories for the mortals. Things such as necklaces, bracelets, rings, and even hair ties. "These accessories will show you what we really see," Annabeth continued. "I will now have the cabin counselor announce his or her godly parent." They all went around the pavilion. Many mortals were shocked and literally fell out of their seats. The demigods chuckled. "Everybody calm down. I will now give a PowerPoint presentation on all of the quests we have gone on, the wars we have fought, and many other things, such as our losses."

The presentation began. When the camp was originally created all of the way to the present. It showed Chiron in the beginning. It showed the quests and the couples. It went on for almost an hour. Then, they began the deaths. But Annabeth stopped the video before it could get out of hand. "Now, your cabin counselors will begin to hand out your schedules for the next four weeks-" Annabeth was cut off by and Aphrodite camper, Lacy. _Oh, Crud._ The demigods thought. _This cannot be good._

"The Aphrodite children have created a short clip of who not to mess with, I in other words, our favorite couples, or rather our mother's favorite couples." Then, a video began. It was clearly a countdown going from 5-1. Five was Travis and Katie. Four was Leo and Calypso. Three was Hazel and Frank. Two was Jason and Piper. And one was Percy and Annabeth. The demigods all blushed. "Now, that doesn't mean that these are all of the couples you shouldn't touch. For example, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Nico and Reyna, and many more. You got it?" Lacy glared. The mortals nodded quickly.

"Thank you Lacy," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. They were behind schedule. "Now, may I continue? Or is there anything else?" A nervous Travis Stoll raised his hand. "Go."

Travis leapt up with his brother Connor. "So, there are many things not to do at camp. We have narrowed it down for you. Number five, Don't anger the Ares kids. Number four, Don't anger a child of the Big Three. Number three, Make sure you are not the target of an angry Annabeth. Number two, If you are the target of an angry Annabeth, find Percy. And number one, don't anger Annabeth when Percy is not around. If you do, you are dead meat," Travis finished. Annabeth gave him a pointed look and he gulped, racing to his table.

"Okay, you will be sent to your cabin where you will be staying. When you hear the conch horn blow, you are required to come back to the pavilion for dinner. There, you will sit with you child. Thank you," Annabeth then flopped down next to Percy who cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I will review one more thing. This is mostly for demigods. Remember, do not pick fights with the mortals. Please. I have received word that the Hunters will visit for the annual Capture the Flag game." *Cue cheers from the demigods.* "They will leave after that though. Something about men. Sorry, Thalia. And, campers, don't pick fights with the Hunters. Those don't turn out good. Also, no maiming or killing mortals until after their stay, and no feeding them to Pelios or Mrs. O'Leary, or daring them to go into the woods. They will die or get eaten."

An Ares kid stood up. "Chiron. Can we maim them if they come back uninvited or after they leave?"

Chiron shrugged. "As long as your not under direct orders from Mr. D or I, I don't really care." The Ares cabin cheered, resulting in the mortals around them to quickly move away. "Now, you all have your schedules. I will see you at dinner and the camp fire. Please do not be late." Them Chiron trotted away.

The mortal families began to pick up their luggage and head to where they would be staying. Many of them avoided their children. They had no idea what the world around them was actually like. Now, it was suddenly sprung upon them. It was obvious that they didn't want to deal with this, but they would have to.

Annabeth pulled aside Percy. "Hey, Helen really like, hates me now. I'm pretty sure my dad is ready to explode too. Can I hang with you?" Percy kissed her in response and Annabeth giggled, nestled into her boyfriend's arms as they walked. "Just wait until they find out we went through Tartarus." Tjsi would be one interesting summer.


	4. The Fight

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating recently. It's just been hectic with school ending and finals. But, SCHOOL'S OUT! Also, my wifi broke. So my dad had to fix it. All good now. Either way, please forgive me, and ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up at 6 the next morning to feel Annabeth's warm body pressed against mine, huddling in my arms. I smiled as I smelled her lemon shampoo. My lips lightly brushed her fore head.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling down at her.

"Hey," she greeted, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Around 6."

"K. I gotta wake up my cabin. We have training 'till 8:30, then we wake up the mortals."

"Alright. I'll see you in the arena for some sparring?" Annabeth agreed before heading out to wake her brothers and sisters. I quickly and quietly pulled on my clothes that I had tried to find a place to keep. Is under your bed an acceptable place? Oh well. It works. I glanced at the multiple mortal families soundly sleeping in my cabin. Let me explain our sleeping plans. All of the cabins had at least one family. The more empty cabins-Poseidon, Zeus, Hera and Artemis- had almost all mortals. We knew that the Hunters would be here on Friday, but we could have people sleep in their cabin until then. I grabbed Riptide and raced out of my cabin, glad to be with my demigod family.

I arrived at the arena and saw demigods sparring and destroying dummies. They clearly didn't care about the sleeping mortals, because they were laughing and yelling with each other. I saw Annabeth approaching me.

"Ready?" I asked. As a response, Annabeth took a fighting stance. I chuckled and took my own stance. Then, Annabeth lunged. We traded hits, blows, blocks, and tried out a few of the other moves we had tried to master on each other. I finally won, with my sword pointed at Annabeth's neck. The demigods, though they had seen it thousands of times, were in shock. I turned away and bowed, as did Annabeth.

"No wonder you guys are the best," muttered some Hermes camper. I smirked at that. I checked my watch. 8:00. Wow. We had been aimlessly sparring and destroying dummies for about 2 hours.

"We should get in some cardio," Annabeth said. I agreed and we raced out of the arena and began running along the beach. The air was fresh and inviting. I wanted to jump into the crystal clear water with Annabeth and surround us with a bubble like I had many times before. But, knowing me, I would loose track of time and stay down there forever. At about 8:20, we sprinted back to our cabins to wake people up. I pecked Annabeth on the cheek and headed inside.

Almost everybody was still asleep. My little sister, Cameron, was sitting on the floor playing with dolls, and a few other kids were with her. I smiled at her.

"Hey guys. How about you get dressed and we can go have some fun?" I said. The kids cheered and cleaned up their toys. I headed to my mom and Paul and woke them up. "Ready for your first day?" I asked. They both smiled and continued to help me wake people up. Finally, by 9:30, everybody was ready. "Alright Cabin 3, fall in!" I joked. They lined up and we headed to the pavilion. I spotted Annabeth with her dad. She was actually smiling. Helen, Bobby, and Mathew were avoiding her all together. I scowled at that. Jason was sitting on his own. Thalia had gone back to visit the Hunters until Friday, when they all came. Nico was hidden in the shadows of the pavilion, talking to someone. Probably a soul. "Okay. Everybody go and sit with your kids please." I said and went to sit down.

Then, I saw something that ticked me off. There was a stupid mortal kid, Mikey, who was picking on a little girl. A child of Apollo named Amanda. I growled and went to teach him a lesson. My mom pulled me back.

"I'm sure she can handle it, Percy. She looks pretty tough." I grimaced as I saw Amanda start to cry. I went to help her, but Will beat me to it. Still, I headed over. We were joined by some other kids who were there not to beat up Mikey, but to hold back Will and I.

"What's your name?" Will asked glaring. Will was normally laid back and chill. I sometimes forgot how scary he could be when he wanted to.

"Mickey. Now why don't you little demigod scum go away so I can continue loving this child," Mickey sneared. I was raging. Annabeth came up and lightly touched my arm. I began to calm down slightly.

"That is my sister. You will have nothing to do with her," Will growled.

"Oh yeah? Bet I will," Mickey snarled drawing back a fist to take a jab at Amanda. Then, I flew at Mikey. I was going to pummel him, but Clarisse caught me.

"Not now. Let Will take this one," Clarisse whispered to me. I nodded, not in the mood to argue. Clarisse and I nodded to WIll. He gave a small smile, then tackled Mikey to the ground in one easy move. Then, he punched him in the nose, feeling it crack. His mind was whirring with his injuries so far. 'broken nose, bruised bones,' nothing serious.

"I can throw you to the monsters. I suggest you quit it," Will growled, making Mikey nod frantically before running off. Will marched over to Amanda and began soothing her. The mortals were in shock at Will, but the demigods weren't. Will was really strong. It was no surprise. He worked hard training whenever he wasn't in the infirmary. Everybody filed back to their tables. They now knew not to pick a fight with these kids. Even the scrawny ones.

"So," Chiron began. "Welcome to your first full day. I hope you slept well. As you can see, these kids will not hesitate to destroy you. William wasn't trying very hard, so it is clear that these heroes could easily kill you. Now, you will follow your demigod children to your first activity. Please try not to provoke anything. I don't want to make Will work too hard in the infirmary when his family is here." Will grumbled. He wasn't a fan of his family, at all. I knew this, but I still felt bad that not everybody could experience such a great parent. "Oh," Chiron added. "One more thing. The gods will be coming tomorrow."

Then, he clopped off, leaving many angry mortals. Then, everything was chaos. "I don't wan to see the man who left me!" "I have my own family now!" "I hate the gods!" Thunder boomed overhead and the waves began to churn. Even bones began to emerge.

"Really, dad!" Jason, Nico, and I all shouted, looking at our rightful elements. I wanted to jump into the ocean, but I knew better. I had to grip Jason and Nico's shoulders to keep them from leaving to their fathers. Once everything calmed down, we headed to our activities and training. Boy, this was going to be interesting.


	5. Sword Fighting

**Author's Note: School's Out! Yes! Sorry, I'm just so ready for summer, even though I love school. Okay, so I hope you all are still enjoying this. I will gratefully take suggestions or corrections. Please R &R. And remember, ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I led my family to sword fighting. Percy and I taught this class, so I could hang out with him a little longer before we went our separate ways. Percy was already there setting up swords on a rack while Sally and Paul talked. Cameron was running around, chasing a blue butterfly that was fluttering just out of her reach. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Perce. Need any help?" I asked.

He looked up. "Nah. But I do believe you need help. You have to talk to Helen. Get her to understand stuff. And also, make her stop thinking that being a demigod is some kind of a disease." I smirked and reluctantly returned to Helen. Her eyes were fixed on me, as if trying to figure out my next move. I sighed. The class started in about three minutes. I had to at least schedule a time to talk to Helen.

"Hey," I said. She didn't respond. Well, this is going well. "We need to talk. I have to teach this class with Percy, but afterward, we need to figure this out." I made wide arm gestures. Helen glanced at me. Her usual cold blue eyes softened slightly. Once again she was silent, but she nodded anyway. "Thank you."

I walked up to Percy. "So..." he droned. "What happened?"

"I'm going to talk to her afterward." Percy nodded, then turned to the class.

"Hello. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. And this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We will be teaching you how to sword fight. We will only be showing you the basics for the next four weeks. Any questions?"

A cocky jock raised his hand. Percy nodded towards him. "What makes you think you are so good?" He sneered. Percy looked unfazed. "I think I should fight you! I know how to sword fight. I took some classes when I was younger. I will demolish you." Percy snickered along with Clarisse and Chris who had stopped by to watch, hoping to see a spar between Percy and I.

"Yeah okay," Clarisse said. "Just go ahead and fight the best swordsman in the last 3,000 years." The jock frowned.

"Now, I don't know. Luke was my teacher... mostly," he mumbled. I turned away. _Luke, Luke._ "Sorry, Annie." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay. What is your name?"

"My name is Gian," jock bot said confidently.

"Okay then, Gian. If you want to fight me, come up and do it." Gian gulped slightly, then covered it up with a handsome smile. When he passed me, he winked and I wanted to barf. A cocky jock AND a player. Yay.

Gian tried to snarl at Percy, but it came out as more of a strangled cry. I stifled a fit of giggles. I saw Gian's family ready to cheer him on. I glanced around and saw Lena. Lena and Gian were siblings. Yeah, can't see that. Lena just leaned against the fence and smirked watching her brother.

"Hey, Perce," Chris called from the outside. "Go easy on 'im." Percy smiled and watched as Gian readied himself. Percy stood there gazing at him, smiling. Then, Gian charged. This was what Percy was waiting for. Gian's sword was pointed at Percy's chest, and Perce easily side stepped. Gian turned and snarled. For about thirty seconds, it was a repeat of charge, side step, charge, side step. Finally, Gian got irritated.

"Use your stupid sword!" He shrieked through panting breaths. Percy shrugged. Then, Gian charged. Percy didn't side step this time. He quickly used the disarming skill he had first learned from Luke. Gian's sword clattered onto the ground. "Again!" Gian demanded. He was drenched in sweat, and Percy looked like he had just strolled aimlessly for a few moments.

"Okay," Percy began. "But hold your sword like this." He quickly corrected Gian's grip before backing away. Gian clearly hadn't learned anything, and charged, and Percy disarmed them. This continued until Clarisse got bored and shouted, "Stop toying with him and fight Annabeth!" The mortals looked confused. Their facial expressions clearly read, _He is just toying!_

"Finally!" I muttered. "I've been bored out of my mind!" The mortals still thought the short duel was still amazing and didn't understand how boring it actually was. I stepped up to Percy. "Ready to get your butt kicked, Seaweed Brain?" Percy chuckled.

"What is the score for today so far? Eleven to ten? Oh, yeah. I am gonna bring our stats to a tie!" Percy announced. I laughed before readying myself. Then, we flew at each other. We were just a blur of swords and limbs. Block, parry, attack. I was really enjoying myself as I fought. Finally, Percy knocked my sword out of my hand. His sword tip was pointed at my neck. "Dead." he declared, judo flipping me and sitting on top of me, locking my wrists.

"Fine. But we have to have a winner by tonight. I could go all day!" I said. Percy glanced at the mortals. They were shocked. Their mouths were open, forming huge _O's._ I saw a few demigods exchanging money. I smiled as I saw Connor Stoll pass twenty dollars and ten drachmas to Chris Rodriguez. "So, are we going to teach this class or not?" Percy got off of me and helped me up.

"So, that is an example of high level skills. We are only teaching the basics. Now everybody grab a sword and..." I zoned out. Percy looked amazing. His black hair was ruffled, his eyes were filled with joy as he watched the younger children. The afternoon sun made Percy's deeply tanned skin glisten. I could see his well toned muscles rippling slightly as he moved. I sighed and went to help out.

We taught for another half hour. Then, the dreaded time came- talking to Helen.


	6. Talking

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. I love to read your reviews and I do take them into consideration. After I finish writing, I will go back and touch up the errors throughout the fanfic that I have missed. Please R &R... and ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Oh, crud. Why did I agree to talk to Helen again? Oh yeah. My seaweed brain of a boyfriend. I put away my sword and kissed Percy once more before heading to my family. "Good luck," Percy whispered. I shot him a grateful glance.

"Alright, Helen. Let's clear the air. Dad, please take Bobby and Mathew somewhere. We will catch up," I said. My dad looked at us warily before following my orders. Once they were out of sight, I began again. "So, Helen. Why do you hate me so much?" Wow Annabeth. What a way to start a conversation. I thought.

"I do not hate you Annabeth. I just believe that you are a danger to my children and I, as well as your father. You cannot go one day without getting attacked by a monster or something. You are a threat." Helen got up to leave but I caught her arm.

"You are not leaving until we are finished. I promised a friend," I snarled.

"Fine. Either way, I have two children who I would like to grow up past twenty, unlike you . You will probably die within the next year because your life is so dangerous," Helen said astutely.

It took all of my will power not to attack her. "I may be a threat, but those monsters won't hurt your kids or you. They only want me. I don't want to go and live in San Francisco again. I am happy in New York. All I am asking is that you and I will bond at least a little this summer. No monsters will attack us inside the camp boarders." Helen seemed to ponder this.

"Fine," she finally agreed. "We will bond. I won't lie. I would like to know more about you. Whenever people ask about you I don't have anything to say. So yes, we can bond and you can see your half-siblings, as long as they are safe." I smiled feeling accomplished.

"Thank you." Then, I raced off to find Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my cabin. I still had another fifteen minutes before I had to be at the Big House. Our godly parents were coming tomorrow, and worry was in the air. Not for the demigods, but for the mortals. Most of them hadn't seen the gods at all after they had left. I was also worried about Annabeth. She still hadn't returned. Granted she was only with Helen for about five minutes. Some random mortal family was in the cabin at the time. I decided to start up conversation.

"Hey," I said. It was a lame start, but I needed something to clear my head.

"Hello," said the mother. I studied her. It was Mrs. Rodriguez without a doubt. "Have you seen Christopher?"

"I saw him with Clarisse in the sword fighting arena," I said confused. Mrs. Rodriguez began muttering under her breath before storming toward the arena.

"She isn't fond of Clarisse. Chris's girlfriend," Chris's step-dad said. "She has this perfect 'vision' of who Chris should be dating. She even found the 'perfect' girl." He chuckled. I frowned. If Mrs. Rodriguez hadn't really been a part of Chris's life until now, how is it fair that she gets to decide on his love life at camp? Ugh! This is so confusing.

"She really shouldn't be butting in. It's Chris's life. He should decide." The step-dad nodded.

"I never did catch your name. I am Mark."

"I'm Percy Jackson," I smiled shaking his hand. Then, Annabeth came into my cabin.

"What's up with Chris?" she asked. I shook my head and I gave her an 'I'll tell you later look'. She nodded and we headed to the Big House.

"Nice to meet you, Mark," I shouted. He waved before turning back to his book. "So, are we discussing the gods coming to visit?" Annabeth shrugged. I gasped. "A daughter of Athena not knowing something?! What has this world come to?!" Annabeth laughed.

"Some things Chiron prefers to keep a secret. Come on Seaweed Brain." I smiled and took off down the hill with Annabeth on my heels. We ran all the way into the rec. room.

"I win!" I shouted triumphantly. Annabeth frowned then began to fake cry.

"B-But I w-want-ted to w-win!" she wailed. The demigods chuckled. "Y-you are s-so m-m-mean!" By then, everybody was laughing, even Annabeth.

"Okay, heroes," Chiron said after everybody had calmed down. "Tomorrow your godly parents are coming. Please remember to be on your best behavior and make sure your mortal parents don't get out of control. Also, Friday night the Hunters ARE coming for Capture the Flag. You are dismissed." The meeting was short and he only wanted to remind us of our goal. I left with the Stoll brothers because I know that we have arts and crafts together.

We did some weaving thing. I made a trident. It really wasn't great, but I'm no Athena kid. As the day passed, the more I wanted to be alone with my camp friends. I really hadn't gotten to talk to them a lot. We all were with our families. Why did the gods have to do this to us? I sighed as I sat on the dock at the canoe lake. Nobody was in it, so it was really quite peaceful. I wanted to jump in and feel the water surrounding me, but I knew my parents would be looking for me. I was ready to be done with this 'parents summer' and get back to normal training. Plus, the gods would be here. Tomorrow would be exhausting, and interesting.


	7. Other Demigods with their Parents

**Author's Note: Hello! Nice to write to you again and all that good stuff. So, please continue to R &R and all. Also, I will try to create fun names for the chapters. I'm not all that good at it, but I will go for it. As I said before, I am going to try to do different things for this fanfic. Thank you for reading, and ENJOY!**

 **Chris's POV**

My mom was seriously starting to get on my nerves. She keeps coming at me asking why I am dating Clarisse. I keep telling her that Clarisse is the best person in the world for me and I love her and all of that sugar, but nope. She won't listen. Besides, she hasn't even been in my life up until now. Oh. There she is coming towards me now.

"Hey, Chrissy-pie," she drones. "I was just wondering why you bother with this Clarissa girl."

"It's Clarisse, Mother. And as I said, I love her," I said through grit teeth.

"But she is so ugly. Do you notice her hair? It's all stringy. And those eyes!? They look like a pigs! And she is chubby! She looks like an evil bear!"

I was about to loose it. But, Chiron said no fighting, no matter how difficult it is. "Mother, Clarisse is the most beautiful person in the world to me. Her hair is soft like silk, and her eyes are full of fire and drive. And, she is not 'chubby.' She is extremely fit. Clarisse works out for hours. It is not fat that you see, it is pure muscle. Leave me and my love life alone." I growled.

"Oh, but Chrissy-pie."

"Don't call me that!"

My mother waved her hand at me as if saying, 'Posh, posh! I can call you what I want.'

Then she actually said, "I have found the most beautiful and perfect girl for you. Her name is Julia. She has luscious long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Plus, she is skinny. She looks like a teenaged model! She is here in this dump," my mother gestured. "Come along, Chrissy-pie. You are going to meet her now!"

I groaned. "I do not want to meet this 'Julia'. I love Clarisse Mother and no girl will ever make me leave her." My mother shrugged.

"You are going to love her, Christopher. She will be your wife and you will have a beautiful family. Her mother and I have already worked everything out." I was shocked. Did my mother really believe that I would marry any girl other than Clarisse? Did she seriously think I would fall in love at first sight? Because if she did, she was so wrong. "Ooh! There she is with her half-sister!" I looked up. I saw Drew Tanka standing next to some mortal girl. Great, she is related to Drew.

"Julia, dear!" Mother called. The girl turned around. "I would like you to meet my son, Christopher. Please come over here Chris." I reluctantly obeyed.

My mother wasn't wrong. This girl had long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were an easy light blue. Singular freckles doted her nose. She had a decent tan, but it was clearly fake. The kid had no build what so ever and she was anorexic. She had on short jeans shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top that was riding up to show her stomach ever so slightly. Besides her looks, she was exactly like Drew. Greeeaaatttt.

"I'm Chris," I said shaking her delicate hand.

"Julia," she answered smiling. Her voice wasn't sickly sweet, but it was close. "I have heard all about you."

I rose an eyebrow. Of course she has. Thanks, Mother. "So," Julia continued. "Do you want to hang out?" It sounds like my mother and hers have corresponded quite a bit and picked out the "perfect lines" for Julia to say in an attempt to win me over.

"No thanks. I was going to train with my girlfriend. You can watch, but I'm not gonna date you. Period end of story." Then, I walked away. I know it was rude, but I was getting annoyed. My mother should never have gotten into my life.

 **Will's POV**

I walked out of the infirmary around 6:00 this morning ready to fall asleep on my feet. A fight with a mortal and demigod broke out, and go figure, the demigod won, destroying the mortal. Many more fights occurred and more mortals came to the infirmary, especially that Gian kid. He was ridiculous, picking a fight with Clarisse. He was related to Larson, a son of Ares. SO, I guess I could see the relationship. I have been working non-stop. I don't think I have seen my family for more than an hour. Honestly, I had hoped that these four weeks would help me to get close to my family, but I guess not.

I finally arrived at the Apollo cabin and crashed into my bunk. I fell asleep right away. It seemed as if I had been asleep for a second before the bright yellow alarm clock on the back table began to blare irritating sounds. I groaned and hit the 'off' button.

"Rise and sine Apollo cabin," I grumbled as I awoke everybody.

"will," said my sister Kayla. "You need to sleep. I can take the infirmary for a while so you can sleep." I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, but I need to see my family. I really haven't seen them at all. Could you take over the infirmary, or ask Chiron?" Kayla nodded and I smiled. "Okay, off the breakfast!" The cabin cheered. In the morning, their mind ran with one word, food. I led my cabin to the pavilion. I spotted my family already there. My bias mother, my grumbling step father, and my cheerful little brother, Thomas.

"Mom, Jeb. Hey Thomas," I said before sitting down.

"Will, my dear," my mother smiled stiffly, though it never reached her eyes. "we have not seen you very much lately. Jeb and I want to talk to you about something after breakfast. Can we talk, somewhere private?" I nodded. But I was already dreading this. I hated private talks. The last one I had was the last time I saw my mother about my "growing and changing body." I shivered at the thought. Breakfast could not have gone by faster. My family was silent, as we wolfed down food. When Chiron announced the end of breakfast, I internally groaned. I could not deal with a talk right now. "Let's go my dear," my mom coaxed.

"I'm not a dog, Mom," I grumbled, leading her to a safe spot. Once we were all in the weapons room, my mom began to speak.

"So, my dear. We have noticed that you do not hang out with us a lot-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but-" my mom interrupted me.

"William. We are aware of your working in the infirmary, but we want to spend more time with you and sort things out. Also, we want you to move back to Kentucky with us," my mother rushed.

"What!" I shrieked. "You want me to move back to Kentucky with you? I can't do that! Camp Half-Blood is my home and I don't want to leave it." I was going to continue, but my mother spoke up.

"Will, dear, we have a beautiful farm full of horses. Do you remember them?" I did. My mom has always been big on horses and farming, and I enjoyed them as well. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't enjoy it. But my mother wanted me to get a job as a farmer. I wanted to be a doctor, but it 'wasn't a family tradition.' "Now, after these four weeks are up, I expect you to be ready to leave Camp and head to Kentucky with us. You will be a farmer and work with the horses."

"No." I know it was rude and disrespectful, but I am not going to go and give up being a doctor because my mom told me to. "I am going to stay in New York and get a medical degree. Then, I will work for my father, Apollo. He will be visiting tomorrow, so I hope he can talk so sense into you." Then, I walked out of the shed and marched to the strawberry fields.

 **Conner's POV**

I have just successfully pranked my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. She is great, She is like a slightly less awesome Sally Jackson. Yeah, I know. But hey, Sally is THE mom. Anyways, I just did a fairly simple prank. When my mom sit on her bed, it will set off a small bomb and faster than she can say pink flamingo, she will be covered in pink paint and feathers.

The good thing about my mom, is that she loves pranks and doesn't mind being pranked. It is awesome. I am currently hiding out in my cabin with Travis waiting for the show. Ooh! There is my mom. She sat down, perfect, only ten seconds. Wait! My mom is getting up! She is turning to face the bed and bending over. BOOM! Travis and I start cracking up and rolling on the floor. My mom got a face full of pink paint and feathers. Sweet!

"Travis, Connor," she says deadly calm. Uh-oh. Travis and I get o our feet and take off. My mom follows us, weaving through campers. I smiled as I ran.

"Why are you smiling?" Travis asked.

"Oh nothing. I just love how epic our mom is," I said high-fiving him.


	8. Welcome gods

**Author's Note: Hey! I know that I am taking a break from my mortals meeting demigods... but I just wanted to let you all know that I did not steal any ideas. They were all mine. They might have been similar, but they are 100% mine! Sorry for the confusion. Anyways, I thank you for reading and please R &R! ENJOY!**

 **Piper's POV**

I sighed in relief when my dad excepted Jason. Sure they had met when I saved my dad from the giant, but then we wiped his memory.

 _Flashback_

 _We were sitting in the dining pavilion the night our parents got there. I still hadn't introduced Jason to my dad and I was getting anxious. I glanced across to Zeus's table and saw Jason looking at me. We had a conversation with our eyes. I told him to wait for my signal to officially meet Dad._

 _I turned back to the Aphrodite table. My dad was enjoying a house salad with a small piece of steak. The Hollywood actor had to stay movie ready, even when he was on vacation. The rest of my siblings were talking about some new designer and perfume. I got lost in my thoughts until I realized fingers being snapped in front of my eyes._

 _"Sorry," I mumbled looking into my dad's coffee brown eye._ _ **(Don't know if this is true)**_

 _"It's okay, Pipes. Let's get going though. I heard there was a camp fire!" he sung. I snickered._

 _"Before we go, I need to introduce you to somebody," I said. "Jason!" Jason shot up and jogged over to us. "Dad, this is Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, and my boyfriend." I squeaked out that last part. Jason looked directly into Tristan's eyes. My dad studied him. His eyes scanning Jason's military hair cut, his electric blue eyes, and the small scar on his lip that had touched my lips so many times. Jason excepted the "scan" with no hesitation._

 _"So," Dad began. "You are my daughter's boyfriend?"_

 _"Yes, sir," Jason replied._

 _"I see. Do you love her?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"In your case, would you die for her?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Would you ever break up with her?"_

 _"Unless it was necessary, no, sir."_

 _"Will you-" I cut my dad off from pestering Jason any further._

 _"Okay, Dad. Does he pass?" I sighed._

 _"Yeah. Jason seems like a great guy," I breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"Thank you, sir." Jason held out his hand and my dad took it._

 _"Call me Tristan," my dad said._

 _"Okay, Tristan." My dad smirked and headed to the fire._

 _End of Flashback._

It was now Friday and the gods were coming in about ten minutes. Demigods were rushing around making last minute preparations. The Athena cabin was straightening up the blueprints and book shelves. The Hephaestus cabin was attempting to clean up the forge. The children of the Big Three weren't doing much. Neither were the children of Dionysus or Ares. The Hermes kids were setting up pranks. Apollo's children did everything they could to make their cabin "sunny." The Demeter kids were growing more plants around their cabin and making them healthy. But the worst, was the Aphrodite cabin.

My siblings were running around trying to find their best clothes in their color coordinated closets. Makeup was being applied in large amounts and there was complaining about how the lipstick didn't match their clothing or skin tone. Eye pencils were being tossed around and the shavings were scattered around the floor. The air was thick with the smell of perfume and hair spray. The only things neat about the cabin was the beds. Eventually, we got everybody in order with only two minutes to make it to Half-Blood Hill. Right when we arrived, the gods did as well.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus. Mr. D had been allowed to visit Olympus in order to prepare for the weeks with their children. Artemis was with her Hunters and would come with them later on for Capture the Flag. Along with the twelve Olympians came Hades, Hestia, Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, and Nike. The mortals were either wearing faces of shock, distress, worry, or resentment. I can't blame them.

"Well," Zeus's voice boomed. "What are we waiting for?" The demigods quickly brought their parents to their families so everybody could catch up. My dad couldn't keep his eyes off of Aphrodite.

"Dad," I whispered nudging him. "You probably shouldn't be staring at Mom like that. She is married to two other guys." My dad shot me a questioning glance. "She is married to Hephaestus, who I doubt would care. But she is also in with Ares, the god of war. I doubt you want to pick a fight with him." Thankfully, my dad took my advise and looked anywhere but at Mom. After we all caught up, we went along with our schedules. The events were rather interesting with the gods there.

During sword fighting, Aphrodite looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her makeup. During weaving, she looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup. In the Big House where Chiron was giving announcements, she fixed her already flawless hair. During-well, you get the point. My mom was not into the survival stuff... clearly. A little while later, when we were resting in our cabin, my mom went through our clothing and replenished our makeup. She approved of every bodies clothing but mine. She changed my jeans into designer pants and dresses and my tee-shirts into fancy tops. My sneakers became high heels. She changed my makeup from the natural, light colors, to dark, disco colors that would make me look like a clown. I groaned. I was not a normal daughter of Aphrodite!

Finally, dinner was over. I was sick of listening to my mom talk about clothes with her children. Time for Capture the Flag. YES!


	9. Leo?

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I enjoy reading your reviews and I will try to get in all of your requests. Obviously not all in the same chapter though. Please continue to R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Leo's POV**

What I came home to was totally unexpected. Let me back up a bit. I had freed Calypso from Ogygia, and before coming to Camp Half-Blood, we travelled around the world and I taught her about the 21 century. After we fixed up Festus, we were off. We had been travelling for quite a while. I haven't been keeping track. Calypso and I decided to head home to Camp Half-Blood. I was excited to see the rest of the seven even though I was an outcast to some degree. The only thing I really worried about was getting beat to a pulp by Piper for not visiting her and Percy. He had visited Calypso and promised to get her off of Ogygia. Yeah, that never happened.

Anyways, I landed Festus in front of Bunker 9. It seemed like a regular day at camp from the woods. Nothing had changed really.

"You ready, Callie?" I asked my girlfriend. You heard me right! This bad boy supreme has a lady! Calypso gave a small nod.

"I'm worried, Leo. What if they hate me? Why would they invite a Titan into their safe haven?" Calypso had tears brimming her eyes.

"Callie. You will be welcomed. They won't hate you," I said lightly kissing the tip of her nose and brushing away an escaped tear.

"Your right. Let's go."

"That's my girl," I said as I lead Calypso to the boarder of the woods. We were right by the cabins, and thankfully, nobody was there, which was surprising. "I'm gonna drop some stuff off in my cabin. Kay?" Calypso nodded and followed me. Cabin nine hadn't changed. My bunk looked unoccupied which was good. They probably thought that bed was cursed since Beckendorf died and I disappeared.

We left the cabin and skirted the outside of camp to get to the Big House. I caught a glimpse of everybody training and random people whom I have never seen-wait a minute! Are those mortals?! Holy Hephaestus what is going on? I tried to ignore the feeling and entered the Big House. Chiron was dealing with some mortal dilemma. I waited until the person left to speak up.

"Chiron," I said simply. The old centaur jumped and turned around.

"Leo?" He asked. "And Calypso?" He was astonished. "Where have you been?"

"Well..." I told him about the fight with Khione and being blasted to Ogygia and eventually using the physicians cure to come back to life and free Calypso and traveling the world before coming home.

"My, my. You have a lot of people who are going to be happy to see you. And Calypso, you may make yourself at home with Leo. Also, for the next four weeks we have the demigods mortal families visiting. That is why you see the mortals. Now, go and see everybody," Chiron said still in shock. I nodded and led Callie out of the room right behind the front door.

"Ready, Callie?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be," she muttered. I smiled and kissed her gently before opening the front door. Nobody noticed at first. Around the Big House were mostly satyrs and a few newer demigods with their families. I smiled at the young children who had only ever known me to be some dead Hephaestus kid who was one of the seven. I led Calypso to the arena. I saw Clarisse hacking away at dummies with Chris standing to the side smirking. I watched for a little before speaking up.

"I don't even get a hello?" I asked Clarisse. She whirled around to face me and Calypso.

"Leo?" she asked. I nodded. "Where in Hades have you been punk?" Clarisse said her face clearly showing her anger for me not turning up.

"Oh you know. Just travelling the world. Look, I don't want to retell this story twelve hundred times, so I came to a person with a really loud voice. I need you to get everybody over here. Tell them it's urgent, but don't let them know that I'm here. It'll be easier that way." Clarisse pondered this for a moment.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"The lovely feeling of helping me?" I came out as more of a question. Clarisse glared. "And a bag of drachmas," I said holding up a small sack filled with the gold coins. Clarisse nodded before heading off to gather everybody. I bro-hugged Chris and he went to help Clarisse. "Let's go hide Callie. We need to make a grand entrance." Calypso allowed herself to be pulled off by me. We his behind a clump of trees and watched as everybody gathered. Almost every demigod was being pestered by their mortal families for leaving their activities for some girl. The crowd was getting restless.

"What is the meaning of this, Clarisse?" asked Drew Tanka. I smirked.

"Well, we.. um.. well..." she trailed off looking lost. I hadn't noticed my hands working on a project. I glanced down. It was a spot light and a microphone. I smiled as I came up with an idea. I put the spotlight on the ground. Once I clicked the button, the lights began to flash and make the arena look like a dance club.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls. I am proud to present... me!" I said into the microphone before leading Calypso out of our hiding spot. The demigods looked shocked. The mortals looked confused. And the gods looked amused, for they knew I would be here.

"VALDEZ!" I heard. I gulped as I saw Piper push her way through the crowd along with the rest of the seven plus Nico and my cabin mates.. "YOU IDIOT! WHERE IN HADES WERE YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, HAVE HADES BRING YOU BACK AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Piper shrieked. Mortals were flabbergasted by the daughter of Aphrodite. Then, Piper lunged at me. I was prepared for her to start beating me up. But I was surprised when she crushed me in a hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Miss me, Beauty Queen?" I asked as I hugged her back. Piper nodded into my shoulder before pulling away. She looked in my eyes, then slapped me. I smiled. "Ow." Piper smiled.

"Gods, Leo don't ever do that again!" I hugged her again and let the rest of the seven and Nico and my cabin mates get a chance to say hello. Most of them stood off to the side waiting for an explanation except for Percy. He stood directly in front of Calypso.

"Calypso," he breathed her name. She looked down at the ground. Percy gently tilted up her head so that she looked at him. "I am so sorry. The gods promised to release you, but they never did." Percy said tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"It is okay, Perseus. You saved the world. I have forgiven you. Now I have Leo. It is wonderful to see you again." she whispered. Then, she pulled him into a hug. I smiled at that. Maybe this wouldn't be to awkward after all.

"Now, Mr. Valdez," Jason said. "You owe us a lot of explaining." So I began once more telling everybody about our time travelling. Finally, it was time for dinner. Then, capture the flag.


	10. Capture the Flag

**Author's Note: Heyo. Sorry for not updating recently. I love the reviews you all leave me with the suggestions. I will try and include all of your ideas. Please continue to R &R! As always... ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

Blue food at camp. There is nothing better. I was currently sitting at the Poseidon table with my mom, Paul, Poseidon, and Cameron. They all ate regular food that wasn't blue. But I mean seriously. Who eats regular food. Hey look a butterfly. Sorry. Stupid ADHD. Anyways. Tonight I was getting ready to lead the demigods at Camp Half-Blood to victory in Capture the Flag against the Hunters. We might win this time! Mah. Who am I kidding. Their gonna beat us again.

I was standing at the front of the pavilion waiting for everybody to calm down before saying, "Hello everybody. Tonight is our annual Capture the Flag game. It will be demigods against Hunters. Mortals will be sitting on the side of the woods watching the game. The gods will be there as well, and NO INTERFEARING! The gods are not to help the demigods or Hunters. Now, the Hunters should be here in a moment..." I trailed off.

"So," a mortal said. "What do we do now?" I smirked.

"You duck."

"What?" there was a confused group of mortals. The demigods understood and ducked their heads.

"Duck!" I said more forcefully. That did the trick. And just in time too. Right when we ducked and arrow came whizzing by. I quickly stood up and caught it in my hands. The mortals looked flabbergasted and the demigods frowned. I knew how the competition was. Whoever could catch the "welcome arrow" sent from the Hunters got a case of soda for their cabin. Needless to say, I was stocked up on Cokes. "Thalia!" I said excitedly running off to hug my cousin.

"Hey, Perce. Sup' Annie," Thalia said to my approaching girlfriend. "Ready to get your butt whipped?"

"We might win this time," I stated matter o' factly.

"Well," Annabeth began with fake thought. "The current percentage shows 100% for Hunters and 0% for demigods. So, the chances of us winning are close to nothing. You know what, they are nothing." I smiled knowing it was true.

"Come on," I urged as I lead the Hunters and demigods and mortals and gods to the woods. We split and got ready to play. "Okay. I leave it up to Annie for a plan. What do you got?"

"We have about fifty campers and twenty-five Hunters playing. We need to scope out the Hunters. Go for a 2 on 1 strategy. Then..." I zoned out after that. All I knew is that I would take Thalia Grace with Nico. Like I always do. "Alright, BREAK!" Annabeth whispered right as the conch horn blew. "Let's go. Everybody in your positions." I raced off with Annabeth and Nico to the creek. Boarder patrol by the creek for me is the best position.

Annabeth and Nico disappeared and I stood alone at the creek. I was alert like always, but after Tartarus, well, I was extra jumpy. I heard the leaves that blanketed the ground rustle behind me. Someone was coming up behind me. The crunching sounds of the black Hunter combat boots against leaves got closer and closer. I waited until the last possible second to whip around. There was nobody there. What? Then, I got an idea of where the Hunter might be. My eyes scaled the trees for any clue. There! I saw a flash of silver leggings dash around the trees leaping from tree to tree with amazing agility and speed. I used the water and created a hand. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and released the water, bending it to my will. The water grabbed the girl around the waste mid jump and brought her in front of me. I smiled when I saw who it was. It was one of the girls who had been with Artemis the first time I had met them. Sopie, I think was her name.

"Gotcha'" I said and sent her to the jail. I captured 1 other Hunter, but that was it. I really didn't do much. I waited patiently until the horn in the distance blew signaling the end of the game. By a single glance at the Hunters and demigods faces, I could tell that we had lost... again. Go figure. But I really didn't care. I loved playing with the Hunters. It made life a lot more fun. After the game, we went right to bed. I kissed Annabeth good night before heading to my cabin. The Hunters were leaving again in two days, Sunday. I was upset, but knew that Thalia was coming for winter break. I smiled while I drifted to sleep.

The next two weeks were normal for me. Nothing very exciting happened. I trained, taught, ate, and slept. Oh, and needless to say I kicked Gian's butt on more than 1 occasion. It was finally Monday of the last week, and little did I know that the week would be crazy hectic.


	11. Knife Throwing

**Author's Note: Hey Peeps. Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I will make the next one longer. *Hint hint: Percy and Gian collide again!* In this chapter there are gymnastics references adn I just wanted to tell you that I am a level 9 gymnast. There are explanations and all, but they probably aren't all that great. You can search on the internet for videos of people preforming the skills so you can get an idea. Anyways, I hope you all are still enjoying this. Also, please continue to R &R and leave suggestions. ENJOY!**

 **Piper's POV**

Thank the gods. Only one more week that I have to deal with the mortals milling around camp. And more importantly, one more week with Gian. That jock, player, idiot doesn't know who he is messing with. He keeps trying to flirt with me and get me to go out with him just so he can get his hands in my pants. Ugh! Just ew.

It was Monday morning and I strolled out of my cabin wearing long athletic shorts and a Camp tee-shirt with running shoes. My dagger dangled from my waste. Today I was teaching knife throwing and acrobatics. So, I had two knives strapped to each of my arms, one on each calf and one on each thigh near my knee. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked to the arena to set things up.

Now normal, sane people don't do acrobatics and gymnastics with throwing knives. But demigods aren't normal or sane. I would be teaching the mortals a few flips and tricks to use in order to distract your opponent while chucking a knife with perfect aim. What could go wrong? Well, let's just say, a lot of things.

Finally I finished setting up when the mortals began to show up. Go figure Gian was the first one there.

"Hey, Babe," Gian purred while approaching me. I gagged. "So, Honey. I know you say you love that blonde boy, but let's face it. You are just playing hard to get. Dump him and I will take you on an amazing night. We can-" Gian was cut off by an angry looking mom.

"Gian Knippenburg. You do not flirt with this young lady while she is trying to teach," She said crossly. The thing that ticked me off was the fact that the mother only said while I was trying to teach. Ugh. Mortals.

"Thank you," I said through gritted teeth and a menacing glare. "Now go away so I can teach." The two nodded and went to the group of mortals. I looked around for Clarisse. She was supposed to be helping me. I finally spotted her and urged her to get up at the front to teach. "Finally," I muttered before beginning the lesson. "Hello, mortals. Today Clarisse and I will be teaching you knife throwing with acrobatics. I know that over the past few weeks that you have been working on both of these skills separately. But today, they will be combined. I now turn to Clarisse so that she may perfect your knife throwing skills." I nodded to Clarisse.

"Thanks, Beauty Queen," Clarisse grumbled. "Get five knives and begin throwing at the targets. I want two in the middle ring, one in the yellow, and the other two in the white. This is for accuracy in all different ranges. Go!" Clarisse looked like she would rather be anywhere else, but I had to keep her here. I watched from the side. Clarisse was helping an older man with the rotation of the knife not paying attention to anyone else. A group of teens were goofing around and little children were running around with the knives like they were dolls with their mothers chasing them. I grumbled and went to the teens first.

"Get back in line," I charmspoke. They quickly did as I said. "Now do not play with the knives and get your accuracy. Do not stop until I tell you to." The boys nodded together and began chucking the knives. I then went to the children. "Do not run with the knives. They are not toys, young ones. Give the knives to your mothers and go create a flower chain over there," I said pointing to a patch of daisies. The children happily walked to their mothers, then to the flower patch. I grinned at the children. One girl in particular. Cameron, Percy's half sister. She had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes like Sally, but her figure was clearly that of Paul's. "Come on, Clarisse. We have more to teach." I said to the grumpy girl. "Now," I said to the group. "We will now be combining this with the acrobatics. Please warm up your best skills." The mortals nodded. I saw a lot of cartwheels and hand stands. **(Hopefully you know what a cartwheel and a hand stand is. If not leave a review)** One girl did a back handspring **(a skill where you jump backward in an arch. You are in complete air for a moment before landing on your hands and popping off of them to your feet)** and another did a front flip **(a skill where you jump then throw you body forward in the air and rotate in a tucked position before kicking out you feet and landing)**. "Okay, I will give a demonstration and then you will try."

I launched into the routing I had prepared. I did a one-handed cart wheel **(I'm pretty sure you know what that is.)** and chucked the knife from my right arm hitting the bulls eye. Then I preformed a series of back handsprings **(explained before)** and ending it with a backward flip **(similar to a front flip only backwards.)**. During the flip, I tucked my legs and grabbed a knife from my calf then hurling it before I hit the ground. I then did a front walkover **(A skill where you kick into a handstand with you legs split and arch into a bridge position and come up on one leg with the other one in front of you)** and grabbed the knife from my other calf hitting the bulls eye once more. I had four more knives to throw and an already awed crowd. I prepared for my final throwings. I ran two steps before executing a round-off, **(a cartwheel where your legs come together before you land facing forward with your legs together)** back handspring, **(explained above)** backward full **(a backward flip in a layed out position where you twist once before landing facing forward. I'm pretty positive that you can look up these skills online and watch videos of them. I'm not all that great at explaining them.)**. As I spun in the full, I threw the remaining knives at the targets easily getting the center circle. I stepped back and brushed a free strand of hair from my eyes. I hadn't broken a sweat. The mortals looked awestruck.

"That was AWESOME!" a mortal thirteen year old boy shouted. That began the rapid applause. Even Clarisse looked impressed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," Clarisse began cutting off everyone. "That's enough applause for the Beauty Queen. Everybody spread out. Piper and I will come around and help you if needed." The mortals frowned wanting to see more, but left anyways. I was walking around and felt someone grab my arm. Being a hyper active demigod made me super jumpy, so I quickly grabbed the arm and judo flipped the attacker and pressed my knee on their chest and dagger to their throat. I learned this from Annabeth, one of my closest friends. I looked at the astounded mortal. It was Gian. Ugh!

"You just flipped me," he stated bluntly. No duh Sherlock. "I should be on top of you." he murmured. I was shocked.

"What in Hades!" I growled. It was then that I saw Annabeth and Percy walking by with Jason. Oh, Styx. The three of them looked over. None of them looked surprised. Annabeth looked proud that I had used her skills. Jason looked irritated that someone would get on my nerves enough for me to judo flip them. And Percy looked plain out mad. Here comes Captain Loyal. He struggled out of Annabeth's grip and stalked over to us. The other mortals cowered at one end of the arena. Tip: Get out of the way of an angry demigod. Especially if it's Percy.

Even I have to admit that Percy is scary. Mostly his eyes. When Percy was chill, which was most of the time, his eyes looked like a lovely day at the beach. The ocean's waves are perfect for surfing. the sun beats down onto the already warm sand. The sky is clear of any clouds and it is clear that there is no sudden form of destruction. But when he was mad, his eyes became a totally different story. They become a dangerous dark color and swirl around like a churning hurricane. The day at the beach is destroyed. The waves begin to raise and crash with extreme force on the cold sand. The sun is blocked out by the dangerously dark clouds. Complete and utter destruction is clear. So yeah. Get out of the way of angry Percy.

I looked up and saw Annabeth and Jason rushing after him. Percy could literally become a hurricane, and they probably didn't want that to happen. Gian gulped and the tip of my dagger dug deeper into his throat. Then, Gian did the most stupid thing possible. He used his weight against me and flipped me over. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. His lips slammed against mine. My eyes were open with shock and Gian's were closed with pure delight. His lips tasted like sweat and drugs. His lips were hard and chapped. Very unlike Jason's who's taste like a fresh breath of air and his soft smooth lips. I shoved Gian off of me and ran over to intercept Jason and I kissed him.

"I have a boyfriend, Gian," I growled. Gian looked around innocently. That's when he saw the abgry Percy stalking up to him and the worried Annabeth running up behind him. He gulped again. Now normally, I don't like people to fight my fights. But I was curious to see what Percy would do.

"What did you do?" Percy growled scarily. Even I was frightened.

"I put an arm on her shoulder and kissed her. Then that little jerk flipped me and pressed her knife against me." So much for wanting me anymore... yay! I glanced at Annabeth. A smile lingered in her eyes. Ooh! A smile for me. But she kept a straight face as she approached. "Keep your crazy boyfriend away from me," Gian spat to Annabeth.

She shrugged. "Personally, I want to see what he does with you." I laughed and Annabeth shot me a smile. Thankfully not a glare. Gian looked dumbfounded.

"You are very lucky." Percy whispered to Gian. "I will go easy on you because you mortals are like egg shells." Then, Percy punched Gian square in the nose. "You are unlucky though, because this is my last straw with you messing with my friends."

"His fatal flaw is loyalty, Gian. It takes a lot for him to get aggravated," Annabeth said nonchalantly while looking at her grimy nails and the fight. Gian began to struggle. Eventually, Percy got up and held Gian by his shirt collar.

"Don't mess with my friends," he growled and took Gian's arm and dragged him to the wall that was marked with holes from where knives had pierced the wall. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Percy stated looking at a knife he held in his hands. Then, he chucked the knife. Gian's mother screamed as the knife hit the wall right next to Gian's head. Percy was killer at throwing knives. He couldn't use a bow and arrow, but he could throw knives and use swords. Another knife was thrown on the other side of Gian's head. I glanced around and saw that multiple campers were gathered. As well as some gods. They all knew that Percy wouldn't actually hit Gian, but he could come deadly close. More knives were thrown until they framed Gian's face. Then Percy threw a knife and pinned Gian's loose shirt and shorts to the wall. Then, Percy turned to Gian and whispered. "You are so lucky, Mortal. I easily could have killed you. Unfortunately, I am on strict orders not to. I can toy with you, but no killing or actual fighting. I hope you learned your lesson." Then, Percy turned and walked toward Annabeth.

"I think he will be hiding in a hole from now on, Perce," Jason said. Percy smirked.

"Let's go. I am starving," I announced. We ran into Ares along the way.

"Hey, Punk. I saw your work. Nice job. Also, why didn't you at least pierce him a little bit?" Ares asked.

"Strict orders," Percy said simply. Ares nodded and headed off. That'll teach any mortal not to mess with us. Or so I thought.


	12. More Demigods BOnd with Parents

**Author's Note: Hello readers. I know that I have been getting a lot of requests for the whole, Clarisse and Chris thing. And here it is! I had to do the knife throwing chapter first because I got that request before hand. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Mrs. Rodriguez's POV**

I can't believe that my Chrissy-poo is in love with that no good scum bag, Clarisse. I need to get that ugly pig away from my baby boy. Julia is the perfect girl for him. He will be with her. Even if I force him to. Even if I have to trick him or Clarisse.

I marched out of the Hermes cabin and found Chris talking to some boys. They both had light brown, curly hair and blue eyes. Their features were upturned and mischievous like Chris's. I'm guessing they are half-brothers. Chris handed them ten bucks and then they raced off. My boy is gambling! It must be the influence of the Clarisse girl.

"Chrissy-pie," I sang out. Chris turned toward me and groaned slightly. "Why are you here and not with Julia?" I asked playing the innocent card.

"I don't like her!" Chris literally screamed. "I love Clarisse La' Rue. Not some dumb mortal!" We were drawing attention. Two people seemed to be listening intently. One was a big, bulky man with shades on. He took them off and his eye sockets were burning with fire were his eyes should be. The woman was probably the most beautiful I had ever seen. Her appearance kept changing, each outfit more gorgeous than the last.

"Christopher, you are drawing attention to us. Hush-hush," I scolded. I had a feeling these people would not be happy if I messed with them. Chris glanced at the two people and a mischievous glint shimmered in his eyes.

"Mother, I don't care what you think. Clarisse is beautiful and incredibly talented. I only want her in my life and I won't break her heart just for some mortal."

"Chris, honey. Clarisse is an ugly pig. GO, break up with that scum and you and Julia will be a couple. NOW!" Chris didn't move. He was looking past me at the two figures. The man was fuming and the woman seemed to be aggravated and calming down the man as well. They began to talk in another language which I didn't understand. Then, they marched over.

The man grabbed my expensive shirt color and lifted me off of the ground, pulling my face to his. "You listen here, mortal. You insulted my daughter and I won't stand for it. I suggest you leave her and Chris alone!" I resisted the urge to run and hide. The guy was intimidating.

"What can you do to me if I insult your daughter and do what's best for my son?" I squeaked. The guy growled.

"Ares," the woman said. Wait this was a god? Probably wasn't the best thing to say. Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground, my shoulders pinned. The man on top of me, lightly, for him, punching me in the gut. "ARES!" the woman scolded. He rolled off of me and lightly kicked me. My stomach hurt real bad, but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about my ruined parka and shirt! Then, the woman came over.

"You, are messing with the Chrisse ship. I am the love goddess and if you do ao again I will curse you with love problems do you understand?" This time I didn't hide my fear.

"Yes, ma'am," I gulped before scurrying away. I heard Chris chuckling and mumble something about going to find Clarisse. Last time I mess with my son's life. Love, or not.

 **Mrs. Solace's POV**

I can't believe that my son wants to be a doctor. Now I know what you are thinking. Don't you want your son to be a doctor? Well my answer is NO! You're probably confused. The thing is, my new husband Jeb and I live in Kentucky and own a farm full of horses. I know how much Will loves horses and I would think he wants to become a horse trainer. But for some reason he wants to work for his blasted father, Apollo. That man left me and I still haven't forgiven him. We leave in three days and I need to get Will to come with us to Kentucky. If I don't have anyone to pass the farm down to, we will lose it. And that can't happen.

 **Mr. Gardner's POV**

I love my Katie with all of my heart and I don't hold any grudge against Demeter. She told me who she was before anything happened. It is clear that Katie has made excellent choices in her life, but one. I'm not trying to jump to conclusions or anything, but I am. I don't trust Travis Stoll. That mischievous glint in his eyes. His evil smirk. It makes you think he is a pranking player, and I don't want my Katie hurt. I will talk to Travis today. Make sure that he is good for my girl.

Travis was running along side his brother when I found them. "Travis!" I called out. He stopped and told his brother to keep running. He walked over to me.

"Hello. You're Mr. Gardner right? Katie's dad?" he asked holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes. Now, I want to go over a few things with you. Why don't we sot and talk," I suggested.

"Well, we can't sit right here, but come on, we can talk on the dock," Travis said leading me to the canoe pond.

"Okay, Thank you." Travis nodded his head and looked me straight in the eyes. "SO, I want to talk to you about Katie and you." Travis nodded not wavering. "I'll start off with the most basic. Do you really love her?"

Travis rapidly nodded. "With all of my heart, Sir."

"Good. How long have you guys been dating?"

"About a year," Travis replied cocking his curly head slightly.

"Have you dated anybody else?" Travis only shook his head, no. "Will you break Katie's heart?" I asked sincerely.

"No, sir. I love Katie, a lot. She is amazing and beautiful and talented and kind and funny. And AWESOME! But seriously. I love her and care about her too much to break her heart, unless she wants it broken. Which I doubt would happen." I nod.

"Thank you, Travis."

"No prob, Mr. Gardner. I gotta go catch up with Connor. See you around!" Travis shouted before jogging off. Maybe Travis isn't so bad after all.


	13. A Player Goes Up In Flames

**Author's Note: 'Sup. It is DemigodGirl517 with a new update everybody get ready! Okay, anyways, I have been getting some requests for a Caleo moment and Leo going all fire crazy. Well, here it is. I have more plans for Gian as well. Also, there will be another Capture the Flag game. Be prepared for some of our deceased friends to join as well. Please continue to R &R, thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

 **Leo's POV**

I hate mortals. Especially stuck up, jock, players. Anybody come to mind? Well, my dear readers, there is in fact one person who comes to mind for me. His name is Gian Knippenburg. Bleh! He thinks he is all that and a bag of chips with salsa, but he is only a puny mortal. He doesn't know what us demigods are capable of. Because I just came back, he hasn't learned about my wicked awesome fire abilities. And, if he make one more move on Calypso, he will be burned to a crisp.

Let me give you a few examples...

-Calypso and I were walking along the beach. I was explaining to her what surfing was when HE showed up. I glared and Calypso looked curiously innocent. Gian tried for a winning smile and Calypso, who is still foreign to the language of flirting, smiled back. *Note to self. Teach Calypso the flirt language next and how to avoid it.*

"Hey, beautiful," Gian said.

"Hello," Calypso replied innocently.

"What's your name, girl?" Gian tried for another flirtatious smile. I scowled.

"Calypso," she said frowning slightly, recognizing Gian's actions.

"So, I was wondering if you would want to hang out tonight. We could have some fun?" Gian asked winking. Thankfully, Claypso had some knowledge of this kind of thing.

"Oh, my gods!" she shrieked. I tried to hide my snickers. "Never in a million years! Besides, I have a boyfriend." I smirked and waved to Gian gripping tight to Calypso's hand.

"That little mess. You could do so much better, Babe." Gian said innocently. Calypso scowled.

"No," she said defiantly. Then, Calypso turned toward me and kissed me. I kissed right back. Then, when the kiss was broken, Calypso turned to Gian and punched him in the nose. But clearly, this wasn't enough of a signal.

\- (A few days after) I was in Bunker Nine with Calypso. We were working on a new sphere using Archimedes designs. Nyssa walked in and told us that there was someone looking for us at the volleyball court. We nodded, thanked her, and headed to the volleyball court. When we got there, only Gian was there. I growled as he approached and Calypso put a comforting hand on my bicep. I calmed down a little, but still set a death glare on him.

"What do you want, Gian?" Calypso frowned.

"Well, I want you," Gian said smiling slyly. I wanted to punch him into the earth. Let potty sludge face Gaea take him.

"I told you, I am taken," Calypso said inching forward, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Why don't you dump that scoundrel. He probably is on steroids and is going to break you hearty for some other girl." Calypso gasped.

"You little..."Calypso was shaking in fury. "How dare you call Leo a scoundrel. He is the most lovable, amazing person in the world. He died for me, Gian. He used the physicians cure and died. He did the impossible of coming back to the island I was trapped on for 3,000 years. Do you think you could beat that?!" I pulled Calypso back before she hurt him to badly.

"Yes," Gian said simply. Then, he walked away sending one last wink at Calypso.

So you would think that he had gotten the message by now. Well apparently not. He had attempted to win over Callie many other times. Well today was the last day.

Calypso and I were lazily strolling arm in arm through camp. I sat down with her on the dock looking into the glistening blue water. Niads waved at me, but I ignored them. Flirts. I glanced at Calypso and saw her frowning ever so slightly, disrupting her delicate features. I studied her. Her caramel hair was pulled into a low pony tail, a style Annabeth had taught her. Pieces of beautiful silky hair had escaped and were waving gently in the wind. He brow was furrowed and her almond shaped brown eyes were clearly deep in thought. They looked rather troubled. I picked up her smooth hand in my calloused one and ran my thumb over the top of her hand in circles. She looked up at me, meeting my eyes. He sat there for a moment gazing at each other in comfortable silence before she spoke up.

"Leo, about Gian," she began. I resisted the urge to growl. I nodded my head for her to continue instead. "He keeps trying to get me to be his girlfriend. He also says that one day you will leave me for somebody else and break my heart. Would you... would you, you know. Do that?"

I gave a small frown. "Calypso. Gods, Calypso. I would never leave you for somebody else. I would never break your heart. I would only do so if you wanted to. Calypso I love you so much. So, so much. No girl will ever steal my heart the way you stole mine." I finished my speech and pecked the to[ of her forehead. Calypso grinned.

"You are very cheesy, Valdez," she smirked with a small giggle. I smiled.

"I try Callie." We sat in a comfortable silence before we were interrupted by foot steps. I turned around and saw the one and only Gian making his way toward us with a players smile. I glowered as he approached.

"Hello, beautiful. Did you fall from Heaven? 'Cause you have the face of an angel," he said deepening his voice to fit the cheesy, cliche pick up line.

This was new to Calypso. She had never seen this type of flirting. "No. I did not fall from heaven," Calypso said confused. Gian frowned at the response and I chuckled. Gian quickly grabbed Calypso's hand and helped her stand up. I was up within seconds by her side. Then, Gian grabbed Calypso's face and smashed her lips onto his. I gaped. Calypso began to flail slightly. She kicked and punched Gian and I tried to help, but Gian held his grip. Gian readjusted his head to kiss my girlfriend better and Calypso squirmed under Gian as he pressed his lips to her more and more. I saw him pull away for a moment to take a breath before forcefully placing his lips to Calypso's. His tongue slid out of his mouth and ran over Calypso's lips. Okay, that's enough.

I quickly let my hands ignite with a flame. The orange, red, and yellow danced across my fingers like ballerinas. I smiled as I felt the familiar warm rush. I went behind Gian who was still attempting to make out with Calypso and let the warm flame come close to lighting Gian's jersey. He stiffened at the feeling. I felt the flames begin to ignite in my hair as I got angrier. I gently touched the flame to Gian's shirt, still not doing any damage. Then, Gian whirled on me. I smiled as I felt the fire roaring all across me. Gian stumbled back and Calypso didn't bother to catch him, so he fell on his butt. I looked at my nails bored. Then I looked Gian directly in the eye. He was clearly frightened.

"Don't touch Calypso again," I growled before pushing him into the lake, extinguishing the flames before they could cause any damage. I 'turned off' the flame before wrapping my arms around Calypso's waist. I watched Gian flounder a bit before he got up on the dock and ran away. "You okay, Sunshine?" Calypso smiled.

"Yes I am, Valdez."

I kissed her nose. "Good."

"Well, there is still a disgusting taste in my mouth," Calypso admitted. I laughed and dragged her to the kitchen to get her water. This is the last time Gian will mess with me.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Hi. Sorry for not updating. My internet crashed, which lead to me not being able to update. Anyways, this chapter is incorporating two different ideas I received. Please continue with the recommendations. Continue to R &R, thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

 **Gian's POV**

So I have learned not the hit on Calypso and not to mess with Percy or his friends. But at least not in front of him. I have a master plan to get Piper. Once she sees me, she won't be able to resist. I bet her mom would be proud. Today was Wednesday. I only had to put up with this place until Saturday, the day we leave. That means I have four days to get Piper under my arms. Then I'll dump her for someone else, but you know.

I looked out the window of the Ares cabin where my family was staying. It was pouring sheets of rain. I didn't get it. They say that they could keep out the bad weather and all and it would only come in if they allowed it, so why let in a thunder storm? Probably to water those strawberries. I saw all of the demigods out in the rain training hard. I doubt they ever got out of bed on a rainy day when we weren't here. They probably were doing this to show off. I pulled on a coat and walked to the Hermes cabin. One of my friends was staying there.

"Hey, Mitchell," I called.

"'Sup, Gian," he replied walking toward me.

"You up for a game of truth or dare?" I asked. Mitchell shrugged. "Cool. 'Cause I need to have some excuse to execute my master plan to get Piper. You wanna help?" Mitchell nodded earnestly. I smiled deviously. Time to get Piper.

We finally rallied up ten what-ever the demigods called us. Mortals? Yeah, that's what it is. I recognized a bunch of the guys I had met. None of them liked it very much at all. They were only here because they were dragged along with the rest of their family. There was myself, Mitchell, Jake, Caleb, Brian, Dylan, Zak, Jesse, Thomas, and Leonardo. (Nicknamed Leo). I am officially defensive of anybody named Leo or anything close. I glanced at Mitchell to make sure that he understood the plan. He did.

"Okay. So, we are bored out of our minds, so we will be playing a game of truth or dare. The only rules are no doing it and no kissing each other because we are all guys. The dare can be to kiss someone outside of the game. As long as it's a girl." The guys nodded and I began. "Okay, Zak. Truth of dare?"

"Dare." Zak insisted without hesitation.

"Okay, I dare you to go run around the entire camp without your shirt screaming 'I suck!'" Zak shrugged and nodded. It wasn't a hard dare, but I was put on the spot. We all crowded around the windows and watched Zak. He did exactly what he was dared, and he slipped a few times and landed first into the mud. By the time he came inside, he was soaked and caked in mud. The other nine of us fell on the floor laughing. Zak walked into the bathroom to shower after he dared Jesse to prank call his sister, Lou Ellen. The game went on until Mitchell finally asked me.

"Gian, Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anybody in this camp and who?"

I smirked. He is following the plan perfectly. "Piper McLean." The guys oohed. They all knew that Piper was taken and that I wanted her. But they had no idea how far I would go. Mitchell nodded and I continued the game. Their were a bunch of dares like sneak up to Clarisse LaRue. Put a spider in the Athena cabin. A bunch of dangerous stuff. Then their were truths like who is you crush, is she here, and do you like it here. Finally, it got back around to Mitchell and I.

"Gian," he began once more. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mitchell pretended to think deeply then got an evil sparkle in his eye.

"I dare you to go to Piper McLean and make out with her." The rest of the guys flinched.

"Dude," Leo began. "That's low. Piper has a boyfriend." Mitchell shrugged and asked if I would do it.

"YES! I WILL FIND PIPER MCLEAN!" I bellowed. A few guys pounded their chests and cheered. But most of them looked away disgusted.

"Sorry, guys. But I'm not going to be a part of this," Caleb said before leaving the cabin along with Leo, Jake, Brian, and Thomas. We were left with Mitchell, Jesse, Dylan, Zak, and myself. I left with the other guys on a quest to find Piper.

I found her hacking away at a dummy in the arena through the still pouring rain. Jason wasn't there and neither were any of their friends. I smiled and approached Piper.

"Hey, Pipes," I yelled. She whipped around and I almost became a Gian-kabob. "Whoa there."

Piper glared. "What do you want?" She spat. I grinned. She is just so hot and feisty.

"I just want to apologize. Can we go somewhere private?" Piper studied me warily before nodding.

"My cabin should be empty," she admitted slowly. I nodded and followed Piper as she led the way. We arrived at cabin ten and I followed her inside trying to hide my victory grin. Piper turned on me her arms crossed and her jaw set. He back was to the wall. Perfect. "What do you want?" she growled.

"This," I said before slamming her into the wall and smashing my lips to hers. Piper attempted to slap me, but I held her wrists to the wall. Then she tried to knee me where the sun does not shine, but I put all of my weight against her and locked he to me so she couldn't do anything. I kept kissing her perfect lips adjusting my head every so often. Eventually I gained enough courage to slide my tongue over her delicate lips, begging for an entrance to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked attempting to get out from underneath me. I held her firm. Before I answered, I used the small opening in her mouth to stick in my tongue. Piper let out a grunt before biting down on my tongue, hard. I pulled out of her mouth frowning. She glared at me, hatred in those beautiful eyes. I smiled and kissed her again. I slowly traced kisses down her jawline. I kissed the back of her head and down and around her neck, sucking and licking every so often. Not once did Piper moan or giggle or show any sign of pleasure. Then, I hit a sweet spot. I kissed the spot right above her collar bone and she unintentionally gasped. I grinned and did it again. This time, Piper kept her mouth shut. I picked up Piper and plopped her onto a bed. She struggled to get up under my weight. I kept her down. "Get off," she grunted.

"Not now, Baby," I purred. Piper looked disgusted. I held her onto the bed. Piper struggled. Then, I began to slowly pull off Piper's shirt. She looked horrified. I smirked and kissed her again, this time, she turned away. I frowned then continued to slowly and sexily pull off her shirt. It was almost over Piper's head when the door was thrown open. I looked up, it was Jason.

"What are you doing?" he growled. It was scary. Not as scary as Percy, but still scary.

"I'm helping out Piper here," I said gathering my courage. Jason approached and ripped me off of his girlfriend with one arm. I winced as he threw me on the floor. Piper pulled down her shirt and watched amused as Jason began to punch me, hard. He probably could have punched holed in the floor.

"Get out!" Jason roared and I scrambled away. When I looked back in the window, I saw Piper crying into Jason's shoulder. I sighed. Maybe Piper and I couldn't be. But she could have at least left some hints for me! I stalked back to Mitchell and old him what happened.

"Wow," he said impressed. "I didn't think you would go that far." I grinned yet was secretly cowering, hoping that nobody heard about it.

Unfortunately, the next day, news had spread to Chiron who got it to my parents. It led to a meeting and me getting the family, minus the demigod, kicked out. Remind me again why I did this. Oh yeah. Because of love.


	15. A Few More Visitors

**Author's Note: Hello fandom enthusiasts... I really don't know where that came from. Anyways, I am going to put in a recommendation that has been put off until the end on purpose. So whoever asked for this... do not be worried that your request will not be written. Okay, also, we are nearing the end. I am thinking 3-5 more chapters. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was almost finished with this chapter when my computer decided to shut down on me and delete the document in the process. So, sorry 'bout that. Please continue to R &R, thank you, and ENJOY!**

 **Nico's POV**

Bring you parents to camp. Have your family learn about your life as a demigod. Bring a friend if you don't have any family. Seriously Chiron. Seriously? Why did we have to do this anyways? It's not like it's benefitting anybody. Sure, Annabeth got back on track with her step-mother, and some other demigods got a visit from their parents. But what about us who don't have any parents or a girlfriend or boyfriend. Oh, I'm sorry, that's only me. You see, Thalia doesn't have any boyfriend... obviously. And her mom is dead, but she has the Hunters. Leo's mom died, but he has Calypso. Same with Clarisse. **(Don't know if this is true... but whatever)**

I crawled out of bed. Thank gods it was Friday. I only had to put up with these mortals until tomorrow morning. Then, I could go back to my lovely life without them. I pulled on my black skinny jeans, a Camp Half-Blood shirt, and my black sweatshirt that I zipped up to hide the orange shirt. Piper has been slowly coaxing me out of my regular attire. Key word, *slowly.* I didn't bother to brush my hair or teeth as I marched down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Anything but cereal. I got pancakes and bacon with pomegranate juice. Hades, my dad, came to sit next to me. I glanced up at him.

"Father," I said once I finished off a bite of pancake.

"Nico," he replied as he began picking at bacon. "I have a surprise for you today. Along with many others. But in particular, you." I looked him directly in the eye. I studied his face for any clues, but their were none.

"When?" I asked.

"After breakfast." with that, Hades disappeared into nothing. I sighed setting down my fork and pushing away my breakfast. I folded my arms on the table and let the side of the cheek rest of my hands. I studied the rest of the families. Everybody seemed to be getting along except the select few who were never good with their families. I snuck a glance at Will Solace, my boyfriend. He was arguing with his mom about something. Probably going back to Kentucky with her to carry on the family business. I knew Will wanted to be a doctor not a farmer. I know it's the family business and all, but who really wants to be a farmer? Wouldn't your parents want you to become a doctor? Meh, Will's family is weird.

I got up, ignoring the stares and shadow traveled back to the arena where Mrs. O'Leary was lazily sitting in the sun with her tongue lolling out of her mouth creating a huge puddle of drool at her feet. Dust was matted into her fur and she looked like a stray super dog due to her size. I entered the arena.

"Hey, girl," I whispered. She whipped around her huge head and a smile seemed to appear on her face. I smirked as she began tromping toward me, no doubt shaking the pavilion. I glanced over and saw confused mortals as they where being shaken around because of Percy's pet. She came over to me and began to lick my face with her oink tongue. "Eew. Okay, Mrs. O'Leary, okay. Yup I get it you're happy to see me. Okay, enough." I commanded. Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head to the side as I wiped huge amounts of slobber off of my face. She whined, asking me to play with her and I grabbed a shield in response, chucking it across the arena for her. She caught it mid air and brought it back, carefully setting it on the ground in front of my feet. I threw it again and again until I was called back to the dining pavilion. Remind me to give Mrs. O'Leary a bath later.

Once I was seated, Chiron began to speak. "Campers, families, and friends. We have an announcement that is going to be made by Lord Hades. Please be respectful. If you are not respectful, I can assure you that Hades will send you to the Underworld." A few mortals chuckled as if Hades couldn't do that. Then, when they caught the look on Chiron's face, their faces became solemn. I looked up at my dad who was radiating death as he came to the front. A few mortals cowered in fear of him.

"Thank you, Chiron. I will not be specific, but I do have a surprise for a select few demigods. I will be revealing it at 12:00 today. It is currently 9:00. This will give you time to train. Please be back here at 11:55. Thank you," Hades said. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I had never heard my dad sound so polite. "Something funny, Nico?" Dad asked in front of everybody. Mortals gasped and the demigods chuckled knowing that Hades would send me to the Underworld, sure. But it would be to my room.

"I've just never heard you sound so polite," I admitted honestly. Hades frowned.

"I am very polite. You know what, Nico? Go to your rom. Don't visit your mom or Bianca and no pestering Persephone. I will send Mrs. O'Leary to get you when I am ready," Dad said. And with a flick of his hand. I appeared in my room in the Underworld. Nothing had been touched... good. The cracks in the floor were not replaced, the black sheets and comforter on my bed were still unmade and lying ruffled on the floor, The black curtains still hung over my window blocking out the light, and the small fountain for Iris messaging was still in the back corner. I smiled. _Home._

Then I got an idea. I raced to the fountain and threw a drachma into the rainbow. "Oh Iris please except my offering. Show me Camp Half-Blood ad what is goin' on," I commanded. Instantly, an image of the dining pavilion flickered in front of me. I watched as Hades tried to calm down the mortals as they went up to him to give him a piece of their mind. "FOR THE LAST TIME!" my dad boomed. "THAT WAS MY SON! HE HAS A ROOM IN MY PALACE AND I SENT HIM THERE! SO STOP GETTING ON ME!" I snickered. It only attracted Percy's attention. He looked back at the rainbow and winked, reassuring me that he wouldn't give me away. I silently thanked him and watched as grumbling mortals stomped back to their seats and demigods snickered at their reaction. Before I knew it, I had burst out laughing, not caring that my presence was known. Hades scowled. "Nico di Angelo!" he threatened. I quickly cut off the rainbow before he could give me a good yelling at. I was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard tears began to well up at the brim of my eye lids. Eventually, I calmed down to just chuckled and went to draw back to curtain of the window.

Outside my window was Persephone's garden. The trees and flowers glowed white, but the ground beneath them was black. I sighed as I watched the dead work with Persephone. I eventually got up to take a walk. Sure, I can handle my ADHD to some degree, but I can't be locked up in my room for so long. I marched out of the castle and walked around the paths of the Underworld I knew all to well. I found myself at the entrance of Tartarus. I shivered and quickly turned around not wanting to relive the memories of the pit. I turned around and saw a happy Mrs. O'Leary bounding toward me. Had it really been that long? I glanced at the horizon and saw that there were no traces of my dad's castle. I hopped on Mrs. O'Leary's back and she brought me back to camp.

"Ah, Nico. How's the Underworld?" my dad asked when I arrived at the pavilion, along with many other demigods, gods, and mortals.

"It's great, as always," I replied walking to my table in the dining pavilion.

When everybody was there, Chiron spoke. "Heroes! You have all been called here by Lord Hades. Please be respectful. I doubt he will send anyone to his palace, but I am not promising anything." The room filled with nodding heads and Chiron motioned for my dad to begin.

"Alright. I need Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Faith..." the list continued until about fifteen demigods stood at the front of the pavilion. "Okay, I need everybody to turn away as I reveal the surprise." We did as we were told and turned our backs to Hades. "You may turn back around," Dad said after a few seconds.

At first, I didn't know what to do. In front of me was my mother and Bianca, along with everybody else's dead parents. I stood in shock. They were there. They were really there. Then, before my eyes, my mom and Bianca took a solid form. I noticed the room was silent and that the other demigods whose parents were there were shocked too. Before I could stop myself, I surged forward into my mother's arms not caring what anybody else thought.

 **Written words are in Italian. The words in the parentheses are the English translation. Got this off of Google Translate.**

"Ciao, Nico," my mother said into my hair. (Hello, Nico)

"Mamma," I cried into her shirt. (Mom) I looked into my mother's beautiful deep brown eyes that were brimming with tears. Sure, I had visited my mother as a ghost, but her being here was completely different. I could feel my mother's warm touch, feel her breathing.

"Sono cosi orgoglioso di te," my mother whispered. (I am so proud of you)

"Grazie," I whispered back before reluctantly turning towards Bianca. (Thank you)

I looked over Bianca, my older sister. She was wearing her Hunter's uniform still with a bow and arrows slung over her back. Her long, dark brown hair was braided with little pieces escaping to frame her face. Her eyes were a brown-black color and her pale skin was dotted with freckles. Yeah, she got a lot more of my mother's genes than I did. I slowly approached her before wrapping my arms around her.

"Ciao il mio piccolo soldato," Bianca whispered in my ear. (Hello my little soldier)

"Bianca, mi sei mancato tanto," I whispered through tears streaming down my face. (Bianca, I missed you so much)

We said no more. There was no need. All I needed was my big sister's presence, and here it was.

"A-hem," my father cleared his throat with his arms wrapped loosely around my mom's shoulders. "This is only for today, Nico. They will return to the Underworld after today." I nodded. That was okay with me. I got to have my family back. Even if it was for a few hours.

 **Leo's POV**

When Hades brought my mom back from the Underworld, I couldn't move. Instead, my mom walked to me. All I could do was stare. Then, I surged toward her.

My arms wrapped around her tan neck and I felt her calloused hands wrap around my waist. I smelled her familiar scent of grease and grime combined with a cinnamon, just like Calypso. Tears leaked out of my eyes and onto my mother's greased shirt. Eventually, we pulled away. I looked directly into her dark brown eyes that were similar to mine. I saw her straight drown hair tied into a bun, the way she wore it in the work shop. I didn't want to ever let go of her calloused, yet soft hands.

 **Written words are in Spanish. Words in parentheses are in English. Got off of Google Translate.**

"Mama," was all I could squeak out before tears flooded my cheeks. (mom)

"Hola, mijo," she said softly wiping away my tears. (Hello, mijo)

I couldn't speak. Here was my mother that had died years ago standing right in front of me. This was probably the longest I had ever stood still at a time. I couldn't breathe either. I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding and wrapped my arms around my mom next again letting all of the years of pain out. Letting my tears fall. Letting the pain and sorrow that I had been holding in behind a smile explode and rush out of me like a river.

"Que esta bien, Leo. Estoy aqui," my mom said holding me tightly. (It's okay, Leo. I'm here.) I stopped crying and looked at my mother.

"I have so much to tell and show you, Mama," I whispered. She nodded, and kissed the top of my head. I was about to continue when a loud roar was heard from the boarders of camp.


	16. Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Sorry for not updating recently. Once again my computer got backed up and deleted my work. But here is you next chapter either way. Remember, this fanfic is coming to the end. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Gian's POV**

You know those moments when your parents do something incredibly stupid? Well this was one of those moments. You see, after we were kicked out of Camp Half-Blood, my parents realized that they hadn't said good-bye to my demigod brother, Larry. So when we got home, they decided it would be a genius idea to go back to the camp for the second to last day and say good-bye. I thought this was not a good idea and begged them to let me stay home. Guess what? The answer was no. So here I am in the back of my mom's minivan staring out the window at the passing trees dreading what is to come.

"Gian!" my mom said in a high pitched voice. "We are almost to the camp! Get ready to get out!" I groaned.

"Mom, you do understand that we were kicked out because of me, right? Why would you bring me back?" I asked irritated.

"Because, Dear. You need to say good-bye to your brother!"

"He's not my brother," I mumbled under my breath. "Can't I just stay in the car?"

"Don't be silly, Gian. That's against the law." I frowned pretty sure that the law didn't really matter in this kind of a place.

"Isn't coming back to the place you were ban from break the law?" I muttered.

"I heard that," my dad's gruff voice came from up front. I sighed and packed up my electronics and disconnected the Hotspot from my phone. I texted my buddy Carl that I had to go and rested my head on my hand, glaring out the window as if it were their fault for my coming back to this dump. The sun was shining brightly, but in my opinion, the clouds should be rolling over head and lightning should be making my parents turn around and go home.

I glanced back to my parents and then back outside where I saw the approaching pine tree; Thalia's Tree. My parents parked the car next to the tree, expecting the dragon, Pelius **(SP)** , to guard it for them.

"You can't make me get out," I declared to my parents who were opening their doors.

"Yes, we can," My dad said sternly. I turned up my nose and turned around. I heard my dad seething behind me, but I could care less. "Gian Markus Knippenburg. Get out of this car right now!" My dad was practically yelling. I know it was disrespectful, and risky, but I moved farther from the door, ignoring my father. My mom gasped at my behavior. Then, I heard my dad's heavy footsteps coming from behind me and gulped in fear for myself. I felt huge hands grip my stomach and drag me out of the car. My dad placed my feet on the ground, and I crumbled just to prove my point. My dad's face was red with rage. "Fine," Dad said. "We'll just let the dragon eat you." I scrambled to my feet. I was not going to become dragon chow. My dad straightened his colored shirt and my mom straightened her dress. I didn't even dust off the dirt that was on my pants.

My mother began to lead us to the boarder. We were almost past the tree when an invisible force blocked us out. We frowned and tried it again. "Ah," my mom snapped her fingers. "The magical boarders. Gian, remove the fleece." I looked at her scandalized. My mom wanted me to climb on top of a man eating dragon and pull a magical fleece off of that pine tree? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen. I vigorously shook my head no. "I'll give you a tablet!" my mom coaxed. That hit a nerve. You see, my family was rich and I wanted a tablet for myself. I slowly nodded and went towards the dragon's face. He was asleep. Hot steam blew out of his flaring nostrils and his scales glistened in the sun. I gulped and slowly inched around the dragon. I was about to grab the fleece, when I stepped on a twig. I t snapped under my weight and the Pelius awoke with a ferocious roar.

I'll admit, I screamed like a little girl. But who wouldn't? I was face to face with a gargantuan dragon that wouldn't hesitate to eat me. There must have been monsters following us on the way here because three Cyclops approached from out of the woods. My parents and I screamed for help as the four monsters approached. I'm stupid. I forgot that electronics attracted monsters. I must still smell like demigod scum. Yuck!

A moment later, about one-hundred demigods came over the hill, all with their swords drawn. "Pelius. Down!" I heard Thalia command. The dragon growled one more time before curling up around the base of the tree studying me with beady black eyes. I was going to run back to the car when a Cyclops crushed it with it's foot.

"Yum!" one growled. "Demigods, gods, and mortals all in one meal!" I wanted to run and hide, but there was nowhere to go. The demigods approached.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give Gian Knippenburg, Markus Knippenburg, and Jill Knippenburg, permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." I scrambled across the boarder with my parents close behind. I watched the raging battle. The camp split into three equal teams and defeated the Clyclops one by one. First Cyclops down. I watched as Piper and Calypso worked to defeat another Cyclops. Apparently a group of demigods thought that they had defeated one, but were incorrect. The third Cyclops approached Piper and Calypso from behind as they finally managed to turn the Cyclops to dust.

"Piper!" Jason screamed across the field at the same time that Leo called out, "Calypso!" I gasped as the monster approached, ready to kill the two of them. Jason and Leo were too far away to help, so either they were dead, or...

Before I could think through the possibilities that could go wrong, I sprinted from behind the boarder. Piper and Calypso turned around right as the Cyclops swung its sword and I dived in front of them, keeping them from getting hit.

I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. I felt the sword go through me, but it didn't hurt. I felt like a cool shiver passed through my body. I lay on the ground expecting to have the pain come over my body at any second. I looked at the ground expecting to see pools of my own blood. But instead, I saw that I was perfectly intact. "Celestial Bronze passes through mortals," I heard from behind me. It was Piper. She gazed down at me before offering her hand I took it and hopped off of the ground. There was a loud applause for me. Even Jason, Leo, and Percy reluctantly joined in. I smiled feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. "Thanks," Piper said before going over to Jason.

"Before I could let that sink in, another voice approached me. "So, Gian. Care to tell us why you're here?" Percy.

"My parents wanted to say bye to Larry," I answered truthfully and simply. Percy frowned.

"You were banned," he stated bluntly.

"Tell them that," I said pointing to my wide-eyed parents. Percy sighed and walked to his girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Knippenburg's" I heard Chiron say as he approached in horse form. "You are welcome to stay until tomorrow. Please no disruptions." Then, Chiron clopped off to the Big House. _Well._ I thought. _This is awkward._ Then, I headed back to camp.


	17. Family Love

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I just got off of crutches after 8 weeks and was kind of stressed out about getting back all of my skills at gymnastics before the upcoming season. So sorry about that. But here is your next chapter. I'm thinking only two more chapters after this. Anyways, continue to R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Leo's POV**

After the monster attack and stupid Gian returned, I went back to my mom. I wanted to show her around my new home. She had met Calypso and fallen for her in a motherly way just like Sally had for Annabeth. I left the scene and grabbed my mom's hand pulling her into a tour. I showed her the dining hall, the training arena, the forges, and the Hephaestus cabin. I even showed her the underground tunnels. We were almost finished with the tour. There were two more things I wanted to show her.

"C'mon, Mama," I said pulling her along like I did when I was little and wanted her to see a machine I had just created. She chuckled. "I'm coming, _mijo._ " she laughed as I pulled her toward the woods. When I entered we were caught up with a hellhound that wasn't Mrs. O'Leary. I lit up my hands and blasted it with a hot burst of fire. It yelped and raced away. My mom looked amazed. "Gift from Dad," I explained. She nodded. I decided it was better not to bring up the fact that the reason she had died was because of my hands. "Okay," I muttered and gave a short whistle. We were still at the entrance of the woods and the thing I wanted to show my mom was deeper into the woods.

A few moments later, a _whooshing_ sounded from above. I smiled as I heard the clicking and whirring of my favorite machine/pet ever. Festus, my automaton dragon that I had fixed before my quest to free Hera with Piper and Jason. My mom looked at the golden hide of the dragon that had just landed in amazement.

"Mom," I began. "This is my pet machine dragon, Festus." I looked at her shocked face.

"Did you make it?" I smiled.

"No, well, kinda? I don't really know. My half-brother, Charles Beckendorf created him. He died in an explosion though. He malfunctioned I guess and was threatening camp. My siblings were gonna trap it and destroy it because nobody could control it but Beckendorf. So on my first quest, I was only allowed to go if I could get us a ride. So I went into the woods, trapped Festus, and fixed the disk in his head. He was pretty friendly after that. I also created wings for him that night so we could fly. Then, on the quest, he broke down and his body was destroyed. Dad took Festus's head back to camp and I used it on the Argo II, which is the war ship I created for the war. Then, I died and came back to life and that brought Festus back too. So yeah..." I trailed off. My mom looked astonished.

"You died!" she screeched. I smirked.

"Yeah. For Calypso. Long story. Anyways, I am back now. Now, come and hop on." My mom happily climbed onto Festus's back with me. She locked her feet in between two of Festus's armored hide. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and Festus took off into the sky. I smiled happily, loving the feeling of being back in the air again. And not at the least, with my mom. I could hear my mom laughing with glee as we rose higher in the sky far above the trees. "Go to Bunker 9," I whispered to Festus. who whirred his teeth in Morse code. Then, we took off and flew above the forest to Bunker 9. Gradually, we lowered to the ground to the bunk. I thanked Festus and gave him some tobacco sauce. My mom gave me a questioning look. "He's weird." I answered simply. She cracked a similar smile to my own and I approached the rock. I gently set my fingers ablaze and pressed them to the rock. With a shallow growl, the rock slid against the ground revealing the best place ever. My mom gasped and I smiled once again as I entered the room.

"Leo, what is this place?"

"Welcome, to Bunker Nine," I announced. "I found it when I fixed Festus. It's kind of my hide out." My mom nodded at a loss for words as she surveyed the room while I took a seat and began to fix a mosquito killing centaur, the same kind that I had been attacked by on my first day. My mom slowly walked around. She studied the array of tools lined on the walls. She looked through the cluttered work benches that lined the walls. She glanced up and saw the multiple blue prints tacked to the walls. She stopped on the original of the Argo II. Not the one that I had drawn, but the _real_ original.

"Leo?" she asked when she saw the original, the drawing, and the blue print I had drawn when it would be constructed.

"Oh, yeah. Well, when I was being babysat by Tia Colida, **(SP?)** I drew that," I pointed to the coloring. "Then, I came here and discovered the bunker and saw the original of the exact war ship. It was creepy," I pointed to the original. "Then, I made another copy of it." My mom nodded and looked at everything else.

"Wow, Leo. I am so proud of you," she muttered pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and felt tears prick the sides of my eyes once more.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," she murmured kissing my head. I had my mom back.

 **Nico's POV**

After the monster attack, I rushed back to my mom and sister. I gave them a quick tour. I really only wanted to be with them. The tour had been quick and it was now an hour after the attack. We were walking back to the Hades cabin when Gian approached.

"Hey, Nicole," I straightened at the nickname. I turned around to be face-to-face with Gian.

"Don't call me that," I growled resisting the urge to attack Gian. Bianca put a comforting hand on my shoulder and my mom gave my hand a squeeze.

"Ooh. Little Nicole needs his mommy to keep him calm. Who even wants to be around their mom? Oh, does the baby need his mommy to protect him from the big, bad bullies?" Gian mocked pretending to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gian," I sneered. "My mother has been dead for years now as for my sister. Excuse me for wanting to spend time with them. Now get out of my face before I send you to Hades. And trust me, I've done it." Gian looked scared, but quickly covered it up.

"Your family died? I bet you murdered them," Gian suggested. My mom and sister stiffened.

"My uncle killed my mother because my sister and I were not to be born and my sister sacrificed herself for a quest. She got crushed by a giant robot." Gian frowned. Then, he got an evil grin.

"Alrightly then. Just be prepared gay boy. Your boyfriend will leave you soon enough." I launched myself at Gian, tackling him to the ground. He looked shocked.

"Shut up!" I growled. He nodded scared. My black eyes bore into his coffee brown ones. Then, I punched him in the nose hearing a satisfying crunch. Then, I got up and shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin with my family.

"Nico," my sister breathed when we were safely locked away.

"Stop," I whimpered through tears. I sat on my bed furiously wiping tears from my eyes. I sniffed then looked up.

"I'm so sorry. I left and joined the Hunt. I was tired of always needing to take care of you and wanted a break. I didn't think about you. I was selfish. Then I died and left you alone and this is what happens and-" Bianca burst out.

"Stop, Bi," I said. "You deserved a break. It's not easy taking care of a ten year old. You weren't selfish. You were following your dreams. And if you hadn't died, the quest wouldn't have been successful." Bianca nodded. Her and my mom sat down next to me and we lay down.

"Boyfriend, huh," Bianca said breaking the ice. I smirked and pushed her playfully. "What? I want to meet the one that finally brought my little brother out of his funk." I smiled, a true, genuine smile.

"C'mon," I said and grabbed their hands, shadow traveling to the infirmary. When I got there, Will was treating Gian while his mother and step-dad sat their watching him aggravated. I knew that they wanted Will to carry on the family business because otherwise they would loose the business. I also knew that Will hadn't told his family that he was dating me. "Okay, guys. That blonde kid who is healing Gian is Will Solace, my boyfriend. Also, he hasn't told his family that he is dating me. He is a son of Apollo and wants to be a doctor, but his family doesn't want him to be." I explained.

"Why?" my mom asked.

"Something about a family business." I shrugged and went out of my hiding place pulling Mom an dbianca with me. "Hey, Will," I greeted.

"Him!" Gian said. Will turned.

"Nico, you beat him up?" Will asked disapprovingly.

"I might have," I admitted. Will chuckled dryly.

"Have you been shadow traveling lately?" he asked ignoring his parents questioning looks.

"Ummm," I trailed off not answering.

"Yes," Bianca announced.

"Nico," Will warned.

"I know. 'No Underworld-y stuff.'" Will nodded then sent Gian out grumbling.

"Anyways..." I said desperate to change the conversation.

"Who are these to lovely ladies?" Will asked finishing taking care of his magic healing stuff.

"Oh, Will, this is my sister, Bianca and my mom, Maria. Bianca, Mom, this is Will Solace, my..." I trailed off asking for his approval to announce that we were dating to his parents. He glared. "My friend. WIll, Bianca died on that quest with Percy, Zoe, Thalia, and Grover. You know. The one to save Artemis and Annabeth?" Will nodded. "And my mom died because of you Dad's dad. You know with me being a child of the big Three?" Will frowned.

"If they died, how are they here?" Mrs. Solace asked nervously.

"Oh. My dad brought them back for the day. There are a lot of dead people here today," I said nonchalantly. Mrs. Solace gasped. I smirked. "Well, Will. I had better go and hang with my family before they return to the Underworld. It's not everyday that I get to hang out with my mom and sister when they aren't ghosts." I was trying to creep out Will's parents for the fun of it.

"He's a son of Hades," Will explained. His parents backed away even more.

"Bye, Will," I said then skipped up to Will and pecked his cheek. His parents gasped, myfamily laughed, and Will turned bright pink. Then, I ran away followed by Mom and Bi.

"NICO!" Will yelled. I cackled and herded my family back to my cabin. We collapsed onto my bed laughing crazily. I missed this.


	18. Gian Gets Beat Up by a Girl

**Author's Note: Heyo! Okay, so maybe there will be a little more that two more chapters because I just got another request. I'm thinking this chapter, plus two more. Not doing any more requests because I need this to come to an end. Sorry! Anyways, R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Rachel's POV**

When I heard that the mortals were coming to camp, I went home to my dad for the first time since Percy disappeared. I was not going to live at camp with a bunch of idiot mortals. Annabeth had promised to call me on the last day with the mortals so I could go to my real home in my cave. My dad and I really hadn't gotten to bond together over the past four weeks. He was always at work or at work. So basically I did a lot of art stuff and worked on my protest to save the pangolin. **(It's an animal. Can't really explain how it looks, but you can search it in google)** It's not the prettiest animal, but it deserves to be saved. Most people only care about the cute, fuzzy, or popular animals such as the panda and the black rhino. The only time that I got to talk to my dad was when he talked about sending me to Clarion Ladies Academy again. I might have yelled at him, possibly. That pretty much ended any chance f me bonding with my dad or going to Goode again. Oops.

Anyways, I was drawing posters for my protest when my phone rang. _Please be Annabeth._ What? I was done with my dad. Yes! I looked at the number that I recognized as Annabeth's. "Hello?" I said.

"Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed on the other line. "The mortals leave tomorrow. I'm sending Nico over to shadow travel you to your cave."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few," I said concluding the call. It was short, but I didn't want to attract monsters. I grabbed an extra pair of clothes, pulled on jeans and a white tee shirt that I had doodled all over, and a pair of sneakers. I didn't bother to brush my frizzy hair. Instead I pulled it into a pony tail that somewhat concealed the mess. Nico showed up right when I put my phone into my pocket, not that I would need it. "I'm leaving, Dad!" I yelled downstairs. I didn't hear a reply, but I could care less.

"Ready?" Nico asked anxious to get back to camp.

"Yup," I said grabbing Nico's hand. Then, we disappeared into the shadows. I hadn't shadow traveled in a long time, so I was a little nauseous. The darkness seemed to laugh as we sped across the country. When we arrived, Nico looked a bit dizzy, and I handed him some ambrosia. He gladly took it. I thanked him and he raced out of my cave leaving the purple curtain swaying. I sighed and glanced around my comfy cave. I took a seat on the dark green plush chair and closed my eyes for what was supposed to be a quick second. But I ended up falling fast asleep.

 **Gian's POV**

Okay, so I've learned not to mess with the girls who have boyfriends, don't offend anyone's family if they died, and don't mess with the demigods in general. I also learned that demigod threats are never empty. My buddy Mitchel and I were walking around ignoring the dirty looks that were being sent our way. We went up a hill and sat on a rock a little ways away from the mysterious cave. "Wonder what's in there," I said to Mitchel. He glanced up the hill.

"Rumor is that there id some weird mortal who lives up there. She's like possessed or something." Mitchel shrugged. Okay, so I probably shouldn't have been, but I was really curious to see what was up there. I love creepy stuff. And what's creepier than a cave that has a possessed body in it?

"Want to see what's in there?" I asked Mitchel.

"I'll pass," he said. "Don't really want to get into any more trouble than I already have the past four weeks." Wuss.

"Your loss," I muttered and began hiking up the hill ignoring Mitchel's warnings. It can't be that bad, can it?

I go to the entrance of the cave and was not expecting to see a thick purple curtain as the only door like thing. I was beginning to feel jittery. _Please, Gian. You've faced worse._ I carefully and quietly pulled back the curtain. The inside was not at all what I was expecting. Incredible paintings covered the stone walls and an art studio was set in the back corner. A cozy light emitted from a chandelier on the ceiling. One wall was stacked with book shelves that were filled with books and pictures of kids from camp. A lot were of those Percy and Annabeth people. In the middle of the room was a sitting area with a colorful carpet and multiple different colored chairs. A coffee table was in the middle and it was covered in papers and drawings. I was walking around when I came across a green chair that was occupied by a sleeping girl. I stifled a scream.

The girl slept peacefully curled up. She had bright red fiery hair pulled into a pony tail. Freckles dotted her nicely tanned skin. I guessed that her eyes were a green color. She had on a white tee shirt that had doodles covering it. One the bottom of the shirt were the letters, _R.E.D._ She had on plain jeans and running sneakers. Surprisingly, I thought she was kinda cute. I stood there watching over her sleep. I know, it's kind of creepy, but what would you do? Leave? Psh.

Suddenly, the girl shifted and her eyes scrunched shut as if she were trying to hold onto the last bits of a dream before she awoke. I gasped a little and hid behind a chair when she began to open her eyes. Ha! I was right! They were green. The girl checked a watch on her wrist that I hadn't seen before and cursed before getting up. She walked over to the art desk and sketched a quick drawing. "I've got to tell Chiron," she muttered under her breath. She began to march out of the room but slowly turned back. I curse. She must have seen me. Slowly, the girl turned around and her unnerving eyes landed on me. "What are you DOING IN HERE!" The girl screeched.

"Uhhhh," was my intelligent answer.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Aw, Babe," I found my flirtatious voice again. "You don't want me to leave do you?" I gave her a winning smile. I approached her and the girl's eyes blazed in a green fire. I placed my fingers gently on her face. She pulled away and screamed, "APOLLO!" I wanted to kiss her so bad, but before I could, a blinding light filled the room. A handsome god appeared. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is it Rachel?" he asked concerned.

"This mortal was in my cave," she said giving me a pointed glare.

"You're Gian right?" the god asked. I nodded. "You've been causing a lot of trouble lately. I would have expected that you learned your lesson by now." I gulped. "Why were you flirting with my Oracle?"

"Um. What's an Oracle?" I asked avoiding the previous question.

"I can read the future," Rachel declared. "My body hosts the Spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. I am an eternal maiden. I hate boys. Now get the Hades out!" She yelled. I nodded and was going to leave when Apollo caught my arm.

"Wait," he said. I looked up. "Rachel?" Apollo asked. She grinned evilly. I got jittery. She approached and painfully punched me in the nose, the stomach, and kneed me in the spot where the sun does not shine. "Ooh! I should do some haikus!" Rachel groaned.

 _"Gian is so bad"_

 _"He got beat up by a girl"_

 _"I am so awesome."_ I raised an eyebrow.

"You got the number of syllables right this time," Rachel admitted. "Now, both of you, GET OUT!"

"Yes ma'am," Apollo said dutifully and dragged me out of the cave. "Don't mess with my Oracle or I will make sure you have a very dark future." I nodded. Then, I ran to the Ares cabin. Mybe I would just hide here for the rest of the day.


	19. Good Bye Dead

**Author's Note: Hi, readers! I really don't have much to say so R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Will's POV**

That little Death Breath is dead. Then, I will have his father bring him back so I can kill him again. I was planning on going to entire four weeks without my parents knowing that I was gay and dating a kid from the 1930s, but apparently Nico had other plans. When he kissed me on the cheek and ran out I was furious. Yet slightly touched. Nico ran away and I didn't bother to chase him. Mostly because I was being bombarded by my parents.

"William Solace!" My mom shrieked. I gave a small wince at the use of my full name, just like Percy did. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Umm I don't know, maybe because you would react like this," I said trying to keep my cool. _The sun, the beach, playing music at the camp fire. Yep._ I knew that my mother was extremely bias and probably didn't want me dating Nico, but I didn't care. I love him. Besides, I was a doctor at heart and I wasn't going to let my most important patient die because of depression of losing his family, then believing that nobody loved him. But he seemed extremely happy today. For the first time ever, I was kind of liking Lord Hades. Not in the way I like Nico, but respecting.

"I am deeply disappointed in you William." my step-father announced. I shrugged. I could deal with a little disappointment. Camp was going to be back to normal tomorrow. I was hoping nobody would notice the small shrug, but apparently my mom did.

"WILLIAM," she gasped. "Did you just shrug off a punishment?" My right eye began to twitch in irritation when I nodded my head. "THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE, MISTER! YOU WILL BE GOING TO KENTUCKY AND THAT IS FINAL!" I raised an eyebrow at my steaming mother. Knowing her, I would get attacked by one monster and she would turn back around and bring me to my real home. Now, to find Nico...

It took long enough but I ended up discovering Nico and his family chillin' in the Hades cabin. I knocked on the black door and Nico stood there when it was opened. "Hey!" Nico said laughing at my frown. I shook my head, but ended up smiling as well. "Come in," Nico said doing a dramatic gesture with his hands. I was taken aback by my boyfriends happiness, but I was glad to see Nico breaking out of his shell and going back to being the kid he was. We tend to forget that he is only 14.

"Hey, Will," Bianca said when I entered. I nodded and sat down on the floor next to Nico. "So, what brings you here?" Bianca asked innocently.

"Your brother," I murmured. Everybody laughed. "But seriously. Why did you kiss me when I said not to reveal that we were dating?" The room was quiet.

Finally Nico spoke up. "Will, I told everybody I was dating you except for your parents because sometimes you need to break away from your secrets. You know? What did your parents do?"

I was shocked by Nico's short speech, but quickly responded. "They told me I was diffidently going to Kentucky for the rest of my life. But knowing my mom she'll freak out when a monster attacks and send me right back home." Nico nodded.

"Sorry," he said. I shook my head not really caring. We aimlessly talked until dinner, Nico, Bianca, Maria, Hades, and I, until the conch horn blew and we headed to the pavilion for dinner. Who needs to spend time with your family when you found out your going to live with them in Kentucky for the rest of your life... until a monster attacks?

 **Nico's POV**

When Will told me that his parents were taking him back to Kentucky because of me, I got guilty and nervous. I didn't want to be alone again! Will didn't seem to mind which I was grateful for. I could see past the façade though. You know, son of Hades can kinda tell when someone is nervous or sorrowful. I let it slide as we talked and laughed until dinner. My mom and sister didn't have to leave yet, and I was praying to every god I knew that my dead family could stay longer. Of course all good things must come to an end. We finished dinner and went to the camp fire. Nobody was really up to a game of Capture the Flag. My sister was roasting marshmallows and getting them into her hair along with my mom as we laughed and talked. I could feel a few people's eyes boring into m back never seeing me laugh before, but I could care less. My mom and sister would leave soon, I had to enjoy it while I can.

It was nearing the end of the camp fire when Chiron began to speak. "Campers, I would like those who have dead parents or family that Hades brought back to come up to the front along with the ghosts. I saw will's family grimace when I walked up with Mom and Bianca. "Hades." Chiron motioned to my dad.

"Ah yes. Well, this has been great for many of you, but all good things must come to and end. Say your last goodbyes and I will send your families back to Elysium. I turned to my mom and sister.

"Arrivederci, Mamma," I whimpered a little. **(Goodbye, Mom)**

"Arrivederci, Nico," She whispered back. I knew that I didn't need an emotional goodbye. I would see them in the Underworld. I turned to my sister.

"Rimanere forte il mio soldato" Bianca said. **(Stay strong my soldier)**

I nodded. "Ci vediamo in Inferi!" I waved as their forms began to disappear. **(I will see you in the Underworld)** Then, I felt tears leak down my face, but they were happy tears, I had gotten to see my family again, and I would never drink from the lethe, not to remember my life, but to remember theirs.


	20. Goodbye Mortals

**Author's Note: Hi people. This is the last chapter. :( I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope that you will all continue to read my stories. Next update will be Author's Note so you really don't have to read it. So, enjoy the last chapter! Please R &R and ENJOY! P.S. Many POVs!**

 **Third Person's POV**

It was Saturday morning, the last day of the four weeks of the mortals being there. The gods had bid there multiple families farewell and zapped back to Olympus, glad to be back on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Down at Camp Half-Blood, things were pretty chaotic though.

 **Percy's POV**

"Bye Mom, Paul, and Cameron," I said hugging them all tightly.

"Oh, Percy," my Mom said squeezing me back equally as tight. "Please come home for the school year." I smiled.

"I'll try. You know how school and I don't mix well," I smirked bro-hugging Paul.

"And here I was thinking it was a faze," my mom chuckled. I laughed along with her. I bent down to Cameron.

"Hey, lil' sis'," I whispered. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around my legs. I bent down. "I'll be home soon okay?" Cameron nodded happily. "I'll be expecting some blue cookies, too," I said to her watching her face light up. I knew how much Cameron loved to bake with Sally. I gave her a tender hug and watched as my family left to get into the van and head back to New York.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Today is the day! The mortals are leaving my actual home! Yay! Now it's just training and hanging with my friends! If I could do a back flip, I would. I saw my family approaching me. I settled down a little bit to try and not show that I couldn't wait for them to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, Annabeth," my dad said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," I admitted. He gave a teary smile and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled at him one last time before approaching Helen. "Good-bye, Helen," I said shaking her hand. We still weren't to the daughter/mother bond yet, but we were getting there.

"Good-bye, Annabeth," she announced with a straight face. I turned to Bobby and Mathew.

"Bye little guys," I said bending down to their height.

"Bye, Annie!" they said smiling mischievously. They had taken a liking to me almost right away. They also got close the Stoll Brothers... who knows how that turned out. My dad approached me again.

"Annabeth, we were wondering if you would come home to San Francisco this summer," Dad asked. I frowned a little bit.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to get back to training. I'll come home for a bit over the holidays though," I told him as he pulled me into another hug.

"Alrighty then," Dad looked me up and down. "I'll see you soon." Then, they turned and got into a van going to the airport to go home.

 **Chris's POV**

My mom was leaving, my mom was leaving, my mom was leaving! Yeah! *Jazz hands* Oops, better hide my excitement. Ah who cares? I put on my big smile so ready for a normal summer... well, for demigods. My mom approached me wearing a tight dress and a big scarf and high heels with my step-dad close behind.

"Chrissy-poo," she said sickly sweet. My smile faltered. "Now that the gods are gone, I want you to go home with us and bond with Julia in private." I set my jaw and walked to my mom stiffly.

"Mother. For the last time, I LOVE CLARISSE!" I yelled not caring about the attention that was drawn to us. Clarisse chose that moment to walk over.

"Hey, Chris," she said in a gruff tone. She pecked me on the cheek, a very un-Clarisse like thing to do. My mother growled and stalked to th ecar.

"Love you too!" I called after her. She didn't turn around. "See you, Mark," I said fist bumping my step-dad. He smirked and nodded.

"She is perfect for you. Good luck," Mark whispered, gesturing to Clarisse. He winked and got into the car, driving away.

 **Travis Stoll's POV**

I smiled at Katie-Kat giving her one last peck on the lips. I would miss her so much. Connor and I were going home with my mom for a few weeks to help her move into a new house. I was going to miss camp, but it's not like I loathed my parents. I actually loved them.

"You ready, Travis?" Connor called from the car. I nodded.

"Love you, Katie," I whispered pulling her into my arms. She nodded and sent me to my brother. I was ready to go to my second home, no matter how much I missed Katie.

 **Gian's POV**

I growled at my brother, Larry before getting into the van that would lead us home. I was pissed to say the least. First, I was kicked out of the camp, then my parents brought me back, then I got beat up on multiple occasions, then, I picked another fight with Clarisse... and lost, the Hunters were back and I hit on them, and got sent _back_ to the infirmary, then, I went to the arena and found a massive black dog, a hellhound, there and decided to play with her. Needless to say, I was her new favorite chew toy.

"Love you too, Little bro," Larry called. I glowered and he laughed and said good-bye to my parents. I peered out the window and saw Percy approaching the hellhound's "cage." I wouldn't warn him for anything.

"Hey, Mrs.O'Leary," he called. The dog clomped over to him and gave him a huge doggy lick. "Ew, okay." He pushed her off of him and pulled out a shield. Percy chucked it across the arena. She took gargantuan leaps and caught it mid-air, then dropped it at Percy's feet. Man, I was stupid. I saw my parents coming back to the car.

"Sweety," my mom said. "Larry is coming home with us," my mom announced smiling broadly. NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Will's POV**

My parents are leaving today. Oh, that's right. They are leaving with me! Yay. *Note the sarcasm. I was glowering as they approached.

"Are you ready, William?" My mom asked sternly. I sighed and nodded. My step-dad gave me a look of pity. He knew how much I didn't want to be going to their home in Kentucky. I had heard him trying to persuade my mom to let me stay at my real home, but she wouldn't sway. I was about to start down the hill when I heard someone coming from behind me. I turned and saw Nico standing there, only a foot away from me.

"Bye," he whispered. I smiled sadly and gave him a big hug.

"I'll be back soon," I said low enough that my mom couldn't hear. She was shooting me disgusted looks, and yet, she didn't just leave me at my real home. I pecked Nico on the lips and let my hand linger on his a few more moments before breaking away. I felt Nico's black eyes boring into the back of my head. I sighed and got into the car, looking out of the window until camp was out of sight.

"Why am I here," I growled to my mom. "You really don't care about me, do you? I want to be a doctor. I don't understand why you don't want me to be one. Isn't every parents dream, to have their kid be a doctor or something like it? You don't care if I'm happy or miserable. You just want me around to use to your advantage." I was yelling by now.

"William Solace!" My mom screeched. "Shut up! You will not disrespect me like that!" Her eyes lingered on me in the rearview mirror a little longer before facing the road again. I closed my eyes and lay down for some sleep...

"Will, we're here." I heard faintly. _Where? Are we finally at Olympus after the war?_ I thought dreamily. _Wait. No, we're in Kentucky._ I felt my mom's dainty touch on my shoulder I sat up and pushed her off getting out of the car. I felt to darkness around me and smelt horse manure around me. Not gonna lie, it doesn't smell too bad. I looked around. A big house was in front of me. To the right was a red barn filled with the sound of horses. To the left were tons of paddocks filled with multiple horses. My eyes gazed over them and landed on a dappled grey horse, with a pink muzzle and a black main and tail. He was the horse that I had loved when I still lived on the farm.

"Is that Sander? I asked mom. She nodded approaching the fence. The horses galloped over. I went up to Sander. "Hey, big guy? Remember me?" I asked. The horse nuzzled my palm, asking for treats. "Don't have any. Sorry," I said stroking his cheek and brushing his forelock away from his calm black eyes. I opened the paddock gate and clipped a lead line onto Sander's purple halter. I went to the left side of him and swung myself up onto his broad back. I felt the familiar warmth underneath me. The same warmth as the Pegasus at Camp Half-Blood. I kicked the side of Sander's ribs and he took off at a canter around the paddock. I hadn't ridden in forever. I felt the cool night air push my blonde hair away from my face. Sander had a steady gait that I quickly fell in line with.

My mom went inside and I slowed Sander to a walk, hopping off of his back. I led him into the stable and brushed him down quickly with a hard brush. I grabbed a treat out of the bin and fed it to him, leading him into his stall and patting his flank before closing the door. I went inside feeling my mood drop quickly. How I wished that I could ride Sander back to Camp.

"Hey, Will," my step-dad greeted. I nodded and went to my room. I still had full recollection of the house. I plopped on my bed and quickly fell asleep once again.

I woke up the next morning around five-thirty. No one else was awake. I pulled on jeans and a camp shirt. I grabbed a pair of my step-dad's boots and pulled them on, walking to the front porch taking in the morning air. The dew glistened on the grass. The sun was just coming up.

"Hey, Dad," I whispered. "You could send a monster, an easy one, and make my mom send me home. With Sander." I added quickly. I could imagine Apollo winking slightly with his pearl white smile. I got up and went into the barn. I saw a chore list. On it had three names. My mom's, my step-dad's, and mine. I read down the list and started with leading the horses out into the pasture. When I got to Sander, though, I gave him a good brushing and pulled out all of his tack. I put on the woolen western saddle pad that was designed with multiple golden suns. I grabbed the heavy western saddle and placed it on Sander's back. He was still as skinny as I remembered and I pulled the girth tight under his belly. I unstrapped the purple halter and pulled it off Sander's big head. I carefully slid the bit into the horse's mouth and the rest of the bridle over his head. He stood perfectly still like I had trained him to do. I smiled at him and carefully strapped my bow and arrow to Sander's saddle. I led him outside and hopped into the saddle. He took a graceful trot. I was enjoying myself until my mom and a low growl sounded.

I gently pulled back on the reins to slow down my horse. He stopped. His grey ears were up and facing forward, his eyes scanning our surrounding. "Will? What was th-" my mom began. I quickly cut her off. I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow. I had always enjoyed bows, so I had practiced riding and shooting an arrow on Sander. He wasn't afraid. I heard the growl again in the woods and aimed my arrow. Just then, a gorgon appeared. My mom shrieked and I gracefully shot the arrow, instantly killing the monster. Then, another approached and I shot three more arrows, making it explode into dust. The entire time, Sander stood calm as I had trained him to do.

"Will!" My mom shrieked. "We are taking you back to that camp now! I can't have my horses in danger!" I smirked. Out of the saddle bag, I pulled a drachma. I used the rainbow reflecting off of the pond to Iris Message Nico. He quickly shadow traveled to the farm. I let it slide this time. I needed to go home.

"hey, Neeks," I said happily. Nico frowned at the nickname. "Bye, Mom!" I called and disappeared into the shadows with Nico and Sander. Needless to say, I was right. And now, I was home.

 **Third Person's POV**

So even with rocky relationships, the demigods made it through. And they were now ready to live their way.


	21. AN

**Author's Note!**

 **Hi guys. That was the last chapter. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Half of the requests you came up with I wouldn't have come up with myself. I am thankful that so many of you enjoyed this. Please read my other fanfics that I have up.**

 **-To some of the people who helped me to come up with these ideas...**

 **-The Awesome And Crazy Writer**

 **-TwoLlamas**

 **-Wannabedemigod01**

 **-The 379th Hero**

 **-Warisk8**

 **-Wade98**

 **-Cynder2013**

 **-Finwitch1**

 **-de hero**

 **-Quiet Hiker**

 **-allen r**

 **-theNerdfromNaboo**

 **-and many, many more that I don't have the time to look up. So thank you all for supporting me in this fanfic. I hope to "see" you all more. ;) Bye!**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


End file.
